Besos sabor chocolate
by Ramib89
Summary: Eriol es un importante empresario que, a pesar de las adversidades, logró triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, pero su vida sentimental aún está inconclusa. Por casualidades del destino termina conociendo a una chica muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era miércoles al mediodía y un joven de 26 años estaba observando el paisaje desde la ventana de su oficina, la vista de la ciudad de Tomoeda siempre había llamado su atención, era un lugar sencillo pero a la vez confortable, se podía sentir cierta magia en el aire.

-Señor Hiragizawa, los clientes de Holanda acaban de recibir las muestras y están muy complacidos, nos han hecho un pedido gigantesco- dijo una voz desde el comunicador que estaba en la mesa de la oficina.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso Nakuru ¿Alguna otra cosa en la agenda de hoy?-

-La reunión con la junta directiva fue pospuesta para este viernes y tiene partido de tenis con el señor Gray a las 15:30 -

-Bien, gracias por todo ¿Podrías traerme una taza de café? Creo que la mañana de trabajo ya empieza a cobrarme factura-

-Por supuesto señor Hiragizawa, un café con crema ¿Lo quiere así solo o con algún bocadillo?- preguntó la chica con un tono de voz gracioso y el rió sabiendo que le hacía una pregunta retórica.

-Con un bocado de chocolate entonces- y cortó la comunicación. Eriol se paseó por la oficina mientras observaba las fotografías colgadas en su pared: él y su socio inaugurando un local, una foto de ellos con sus empleados tomando champagne mientras festejaban el aniversario de la compañía, etcétera. Nunca creyó que al abrir una pequeña tienda de dulces y chocolates se convertiría en una compañía multinacional que realiza negocios en casi todo el mundo, desde chico siempre le gustaron las golosinas y deseaba poder trabajar con algo relacionado a eso, tuvo que trabajar muy duro ya que de niño casi no tenía recursos y apenas lograba sobrevivir, después de años de trabajo y sacrificios tuvo suficiente dinero como para poder fundar su empresa, obviamente que también tuvo una considerable ayuda de su socio y el dinero de la familia de éste para iniciar ese negocio, algo por lo cual siempre estaría en deuda con ellos por ayudarlo a realizar su sueño.

Estaba viajando por sus recuerdos hasta que su celular sonó y lo trajo a la realidad, cuando vio quién era la persona que lo llamaba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Shaoran que sorpresa que me llames, te hacía en Italia-

-El vuelo se adelantó y volví antes de lo programado-

-Ya veo, volviste con buenas noticias espero-

-Tranquilo, después de un almuerzo agradable y un poco de adulación logré convencerlos de que invirtieran en nosotros- respondió su amigo riéndose.

-Siempre supiste decir lo que las personas quieren escuchar-

-Es mi talento, eso y mi amabilidad por hacerte favores sin cobrarte intereses-

-¡Vamos! De todas formas te morías de ganas de ir hasta allá siempre quisiste conocer Europa, además de negocios espero que también hayas tenido tiempo para el placer, escuché que las mujeres de ese país son unas bellezas sin igual-

-Apenas terminó la reunión me volví- dijo secamente.

-Deberías tomarte un tiempo para relajarte y darte algún gusto, como tu socio me alegra que te tomes en serio el trabajo pero como tu amigo te recuerdo que está bien hacer una pausa y disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida-

-Díselo a mi familia, siempre están pendientes de que la inversión que hicieron en tu compañía dé buenos dividendos-

-NUESTRA compañía querrás decir, recuerda que tu también formas parte de la junta directiva y ambos controlamos el 65% de las acciones, además ¿Cuándo hemos decepcionado a nuestros inversores?-

-Hay una primera vez para todo, debo colgar tengo cosas que hacer, sólo llamé para decirte que el negocio salió bien ¿Nos vemos el viernes?-

-Por supuesto, cuídate-

Luego de revisar unos documentos y firmar una pila de papeles, salió del edificio, subió a su BMW negro y se dirigió al club donde uno de sus socios lo estaba esperando afuera con la raqueta en la mano.

-Por un momento pensé que no llegarías, me dije a mí mismo "éste hombre debe estar encerrado en su oficina degustando todas las muestras que íbamos a enviar a los potenciales clientes de Estados Unidos"-

-Nada me gustaría más que quedarme encerrado comiendo chocolates, pero siempre cumplo con mis compromisos- y se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

Luego de un entretenido juego, el cual Eriol ganó con una clara diferencia en la puntuación, se dirigieron a las duchas del lugar.

-Estuve hablando con los otros socios, están bastante impresionados con los resultados obtenidos este cuatrimestre-

-¿Pero…..?- dijo Eriol sabiendo que no era lo único que quería decirle.

-Pero aún se preguntan los motivos por los que no quieres abrir una sucursal en Londres, es decir, tu naciste allá, su situación económica es muy buena y no ven razones que justifiquen el hecho de que no quieras hacer negocios en ese país-

-No creí que debía darles explicaciones a la junta acerca de mis motivos personales-

-Sí cuando ese motivo anula la oportunidad de realizar un buen negocio ¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber y nos lo estás ocultando?- preguntó su socio mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

-Escucha, no necesitamos a Inglaterra, tenemos a Suiza, China, y Holanda con nosotros, Shaoran me dio la confirmación de Italia, y dentro de poco también estará Estados Unidos, cuando llegue fin de año y vean las ganancias obtenidas te aseguro que dejarán de insistir con Londres-

-Tú eres el jefe ¿Nos vemos en la junta de pasado mañana?-

-Por supuesto, cuídate y mándale mis saludos a Claire y a Naomi- y se despidió de su socio.

-Lo haré, nos vemos- y se dirigió afuera dejando solo a Eliot con sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no entienden que no quiero tener nada que ver con Londres?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Una vez fuera del club consultó su reloj y vio que era temprano para volver a casa así que decidió dar un paseo por el parque. A pesar de tener un auto último modelo a su disposición le gustaba caminar, le ayudaba a poner en orden sus ideas, iba concentrado en sus cosas cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

-Te dije que quería que habláramos- dijo la voz de un hombre que parecía estar enojado.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que hablar, tú y yo ya hemos terminamos Víctor- dijo la mujer.

-¿Crees que esto solo se termina solo porque tú lo digas? No voy a consentir que me abandones como a un perro-

-Suéltame me estás lastimando-

-Si no te callas, te lastimaré de verdad- respondió mientras forcejeaba con ella. Eriol se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y lo empujó al sujeto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema idiota?-

-No sé en qué cueva fue criado usted, pero esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer-

-Lárgate si no quieres que te dé una paliza-

-¿Por qué no me obligas?-

-Tú lo pediste- y le lanzó un puño con todas sus fuerzas, el cual él esquivó con facilidad y le respondió dando un golpe en la nariz y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le propinó otro en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el sujeto se tambalee y se arrodille en el suelo, al ver que se estaba levantado Eriol lo golpeó con la rodilla en la cara y lo dejó tumbado.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-

-S-sí estoy bien, gracias por su ayuda-

-No fue nada, me las he visto con peores, deje que la acompañe-

-No es necesario, estoy bien-

-Insisto, nunca se sabe cuándo puede aparecer otro mal educado como éste- dijo riéndose.

Mientras la acompañaba hasta afuera del parque le preguntó si no estaba herida, ella le aseguró que estaba bien y que sólo había recibido un susto.

-¿Como una chica tan linda cómo usted puede estar acompañada de ese animal?-

-Él y yo no estamos juntos, ya no, cuando lo conocí no era así, era impulsivo pero nunca había reaccionado de esa forma-

-No se preocupe, no es la primera ni la última mujer que sale con el sujeto equivocado-

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda señor-

-Por favor no me llame "señor" me hace sentir como si fuera un hombre mayor, sólo llámeme Eriol-

-Lo siento, Eriol, mi nombre es Tomoyo, un gusto conocerlo-

-El placer es mío, señorita Tomoyo- y le besó la mano como un auténtico caballero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente estaba en la sala de reuniones esperando a que llegue el resto de la junta directiva, si bien estaba preparado para convencerlos acerca de cuáles serían las mejores opciones a considerar para los próximos negocios, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que conoció ayer. Nunca fue del tipo romántico que cree en el amor a primera vista, casi todas las mujeres con las que se relacionó en el pasado sólo eran encuentros casuales que no duraban más allá de un par de meses, sin embargo esta chica tenía algo especial, un no-se-qué, que la diferenciaba del resto.

-Hola Eriol, veo que has llegado temprano- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Mmm? Sí, decidí que era mejor empezar la mañana con esto-

-¿Sucede algo? Te noto algo distante, tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu cerebro parece estar en otro lado-

-Ayer tuve un día extraño, conocí a alguien-

-Ya entiendo ¿Quién es tu próxima víctima?- preguntó mientras sonreía.

-No es lo que crees, no es como una de esas chicas que conoces en algún bar. Estaba paseando por el parque y vi que un sujeto estaba maltratando a una mujer y acudí a ayudarla, después la acompañé algunas calles hasta que estuviese seguro de que se encontraba a salvo. Su nombre es Tomoyo, deberías haberla visto, era hermosa, tiene un cabello largo y negro, una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos que parecen hipnotizarte-

-Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así de una mujer-

-De todas formas dudo que la vuelva a ver, sólo sé su nombre, no tengo su teléfono, ni su dirección, debí habérselo pedido pero ya no importa-

-En lugar de fantasear con una chica con la que te cruzaste, te sugiero que te concentres en la reunión de ahora, los demás socios están por llegar y necesitarás un buen argumento para convencerlos de por qué razón no deberíamos hacer negocios con tu ciudad natal, sabes que te apoyo al 100%, pero ellos tienen razón, no puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad así sólo por un capricho-

-No es un capricho, es por principios-

-¿Principios u orgullo?- preguntó su amigo -Mira entiendo por qué lo haces, créeme que si estuviera en tu lugar haría exactamente lo mismo. Pero no puedes dejar que tu pasado interfiera con tu futuro-

-Lo sé, haré todo lo posible para que evitar que esa propuesta se mantenga, en caso de no convencer a la junta aceptaré la derrota y seguiré adelante a pesar de las circunstancias, como siempre lo he hecho-

-Ya están aquí- dijo al escuchar voces fuera de la sala.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, cada miembro empezó a dar su punto de vista acerca de cuál sería el mejor negocio en el que invertir. Si bien costó convencerlos, Eriol les dijo que era mejor esperar hasta el próximo año para tomar una decisión, diciéndoles que a veces es mejor dar un paso atrás y analizar todas las opciones, además no había necesidad de tener que arriesgarse, la compañía ya contaba con muchas inversiones de todo tipo y dedujo que lo mejor era enfocarse en mejorar aquellas que ya estaban en poder de la empresa antes de empezar con algo nuevo.

-Bien, si eso es todo, creo que debemos retirarnos, todos tenemos obligaciones que atender, hasta la próxima junta señores- dijo Eriol y el resto de sus socios se retiraron excepto Shaoran.

-Espero que entiendas que sólo has postergado el problema-

-Lo sé, pero tengo ocho meses para encontrar un negocio que explotar sin tener que relacionarme con Inglaterra-

-Si serás testarudo-

-Prefiero pensar que soy perseverante, una virtud que me ayudó a llegar adonde estoy ahora-

-No olvides la modestia- bromeó su amigo.

-Gracioso, si mi memoria no me falla ¿No habías quedado en buscar a tu hermana al aeropuerto? Su avión debe estar por llegar en menos de media hora, sugiero que te des prisa, a esta hora el tráfico es terrible-

-Siempre con un recurso a mano-

-Es parte de mi encanto, eso y mi acento de caballero inglés-

-Hay veces en la que te detesto-

-El sentimiento es mutuo, nos vemos socio- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigió a su oficina.

Shaoran estaba yendo hacia el aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo, su amigo tenía razón el tráfico era una pesadilla, cosa que le hacía perder la escasa paciencia que lo caracterizaba. Una vez dentro se dirigía hacia la sala de espera, mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto al celular de su hermana diciéndole que la esperaría allí chocó con alguien.

-Fíjate por dónde vas niña-

-En primer lugar no soy una niña tengo veintitrés años y en segundo lugar tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo por estar usando tu celular en lugar de ver el camino, gracias a Dios que no estabas manejando- respondió la chica de pelo castaño.

-Mira lamento el incidente pero estoy apurado, tengo que ir a recoger a alguien-

-Al menos podrías ayudarme a recoger mis cosas del suelo, por su aspecto creí que serías más educado, pero veo que me equivoqué-

Shaoran sólo suspiro y se dispuso a ayudarla, cuando se agachó y sus miradas se cruzaron pareció que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, la chica tenía un rostro que parecía de modelo y sus ojos verdes brillaban como si fueran dos joyas. Mientras la ayudaba no pudo evitar notar cuantas valijas llevaba esa chica -¿No es demasiado equipaje para una sola persona?-

-Estuve fuera de la ciudad un tiempo por eso me llevé algunas prendas conmigo y compré otras allá-

-¿Algunas? Yo diría que vaciaste el guardarropa de tu casa-

-Creo que eso no es asunto suyo, me parece que debería ir a buscar a la persona por la cual vino, gracias por ayudar a recoger mis maletas, después de que me embistiera, buenos días- y empujó el carrito que contenía su equipaje.

-Mocosa insolente- murmuró.

Mientras estaba esperando junto con otra gente a que llegaran los pasajeros del vuelo de Hong Kong miraba la hora en su celular a cada rato, si había algo que detestaba era la gente impuntual, aunque no debía sorprenderse su hermana siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.

-¡Shaoran! Me alegro de verte- dijo una chica alta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por fin llegaste Lily, pensé que me harías esperar como siempre-

-No seas malo, vine lo más rápido que pude-

-¿Traes todo tu equipaje?-

-Allí mismo- dijo señalando a uno de los empleados del aeropuerto que se encontraba empujando con fuerza un carro lleno de bolsos y equipajes, cosa que dejó a su hermano con los ojos abiertos y le hizo recordar al incidente que había tenido hace un momento con la chica de ojos verdes.

-Traje todo lo que pude, pensé que era mejor así, salvo que prefieras acompañarme a comprarme ropa nueva- le dijo riéndose.

-Olvídalo la última vez que te acompañé de compras estuve casi 3 horas dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, casi me salen ampollas de tanto caminar-

-Quejoso, bien ya le pagué al chico para que suba las maletas, deberías haber traído un auto más grande no sé si entrará todo-

-Reza para que lo hagan, porque las maletas que sobren las dejaré tiradas en el suelo y que el departamento de objetos perdidos se encargue de ellas-

-Con esa actitud no me sorprende que no tengas novia-

-Como digas- dijo cerrando con fuerza el baúl del auto, que parecía rebalsar.

-¿Cómo se encuentran mamá y las chicas?-

-Ling continúa con la carrera de médica forense y Jing está bien, de hecho está saliendo con el hijo de una de las amigas de mamá, y nuestra querida madre está como siempre, rogando al cielo para que su hijo pequeño despose a una dama de la alta sociedad y se haga cargo del negocio de la familia Li-

-El día que me case lo haré por amor, no porque sea conveniente para mi imagen o mis finanzas-

-Le dije lo mismo, pero ya sabes cómo es: testaruda hasta el final, creo que la razón por la que ustedes chocan tanto es porque son muy parecidos-

-Sí, seguro- le respondió haciendo una mueca mientras entraban a la casa, o mejor dicho, la mansión en la que vivía el joven.

-No puedo esperar para conocer la ciudad y hacer turismo-

-Lily, no estamos en Hong Kong, ésta solo es una pequeña ciudad no tienes muchas cosas para ver, además la razón por la que nuestros padres te enviaron aquí conmigo es para que te concentres en tus estudios, me he enterado lo del incidente en tu escuela-

-¿Ahora me vas a regañar tú también? Tengo 16 años, creo que ya estoy algo crecidita para eso-

-Concuerdo contigo, es por eso que le doy la razón a la directora cuando tomó la decisión de expulsarte. Tuviste una discusión con una de tus compañeras y en lugar de solucionarlo hablando como personas civilizadas o haber esperado a que estén afuera del colegio le propinaste una tremenda golpiza en el patio de la escuela a la vista de todos tus compañeros y profesores. Tomaste una decisión adulta y ahora debes hacerte responsable de las consecuencias de tus actos-

-No puedo creer que no me apoyes en esto-

-Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, pero no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te dé la gana, si bien nuestra familia es una de las más ricas e influyentes en este lado del mundo eso no nos pone por encima de los demás y tenemos que obedecer las reglas igual que todos. Ahora entra a la casa, discutiremos acerca de tus nuevos horarios mañana por la mañana- dijo su hermano, ella sólo hizo un gesto con la boca.

-Y tengo entendido que las niñas crecidas no hacen pucheros- comentó él, lo que provocó que ambos sonrieran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tomoyo estaba en su habitación probándose algunas prendas, después de un rato se cansó y se desplomó en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en el joven que la rescató de las garras de su ex novio la otra vez, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas: bien parecido, valiente, fuerte y con una caballerosidad y amabilidad que pocas veces son vistas en un hombre.

-Señorita Daidouji, tiene visitas- dijo una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Adelante- y la puerta se abrió y cuando vio quien era se alegró.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cuándo volviste? Pensé que estarías en Tomoeda mañana por la tarde.

-Quise darte una sorpresa- le respondió mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo tu estancia en Tokio?-

-¡Fue maravilloso! Era una ciudad muy hermosa y grande, di vueltas por todos los alrededores, conocí gente muy agradable y no tienes idea de la cantidad de ropa que compré, Tokio es la capital de la moda así que conseguí de todas las variedades-

-No puedo esperar para usar la cámara mientras te pruebas tu nuevo guardarropa-

-Tendrás que sacar número, porque el fotógrafo de la agencia de modelos me hizo prometerle que cuando volviera le hiciera un desfile con toda la ropa que me traje de vuelta-

-Estoy seguro que cuando subiste al avión todos los pasajeros hasta el capitán quedaron hechizados con tu belleza-

-El viaje de regreso estuvo tranquilo, lo único malo fue que en el aeropuerto me topé con un grosero, o mejor dicho, él chocó conmigo mientras iba distraído. Por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarme en el suelo con las maletas, espero no tener que cruzarme con él de vuelta-

-Tu hermano y tu papá te extrañaron mucho, en especial Touya, aunque no lo admita-

-Hablé con ellos ayer, Touya y Yukito decidieron contarle acerca de su relación-

-¿Y cómo les fue?-

-Se lo tomó bastante bien, al principio lo dejó algo impactado, pero él ya lo sospechaba hace tiempo, es decir, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y el hecho de que vivieran en la misma casa para "compartir gastos" daba en qué pensar. Pero mi papá los apoyó diciéndoles que les deseaba suerte y que sin importar el estilo de vida que lleve mi hermano siempre seguirá siendo su hijo y lo abrazó-

-Tu papá es un hombre muy bueno, es una lástima que nunca haya vuelto a casarse-Cuando mamá murió creo que se comprometió de lleno con su trabajo y su familia. Por cierto ¿Qué me cuentas tú? ¿Pudiste sobrevivir sin mí todo este tiempo?-

-Pues no hay mucho que decir, sigo trabajando en la empresa de la familia, mamá no deja de insistirme en presentarme candidatos, los cuales ella cree que son perfectos para casarse conmigo y llevar adelante el negocio familiar-

-Tu mamá nunca cambiará- dijo riéndose.

-No tienes idea de cómo me enloquece con ese tema, en especial desde que ya no salgo con Víctor-

-Creo que en lo único en lo que coincidí con tu madre es que a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba ese sujeto ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando terminaste con él?-

-No se lo tomó muy bien, se puso algo violento y empezó a asustarme pero por suerte un joven que pasaba por allí me ayudó y lo puso en su lugar-

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo era ese hombre?

-Pues era alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, usaba unos anteojos que lo quedaban muy bien y por como acabó con Víctor se nota que sabe defenderse-

-¿Y ese caballero con armadura tiene nombre?-Pues la verdad sólo se su nombre: Eriol-No me digas que no le pediste su teléfono o dirección-

-Ay como crees, apenas lo conocí, no soy de esas chicas-

-Aún así, alguien que toma esa clase de riesgos por una mujer que no conoce le da puntos extra. Dijiste que se llama Eriol, ése nombre me suena pero no logro ubicarlo ¿Por casualidad no es modelo?-

-Ja ja, no, no lo es, pero podría serlo porque era muy apuesto y además un hombre en el sentido de la palabra, cuando se presentó besó mi mano como un verdadero caballero-

-Acabas de conocer al hombre ideal y no sabes quién es o como contactarlo, eres incorregible-

-De todas formas dudo de que vuelva a verlo, fue una casualidad-

-Quien sabe a lo mejor tu príncipe azul vuelva a aparecer en tu camino- comentó su amiga y ambas rieron.

Eriol estaba en la casa de su amigo tomando el té mientras discutían acerca del trabajo y otros temas, de repente se abrió la puerta de la sala y apareció la hermana de Shaoran con una cara que denotaba su infelicidad.

-Este uniforme es horrible- dijo mientras miraba lo que se había puesto.

-Pues tendrás que usarlo te guste o no, es el uniforme de la secundaria Tomoeda y a no ser que prefieras tener un tutor que te enseñe en casa te sugiero que te vayas acostumbrando-

-Además no es tan malo, yo creo que te ves muy linda- dijo Eriol.

-Estás mintiendo-Para nada pareces toda una señorita-

-Aún así no me gusta-

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? Bien, andando, Wei te llevará a la escuela y te recogerá a la salida y espero que no te metas en problemas-

-Podrías prestarme el coche así Wei no tendría que estar llevándome y buscándome a cada rato-

-Buen intento, pero no estoy tan loco como para darle las llaves de mi auto a una adolescente, en especial si se trata de mi hermana, toma aquí están los papeles que debes llevar a la dirección antes de entrar a clases- dijo entregándole un folio con papeles.

-Te odio- dijo la chica.

-Lo sé, ahora apúrate o llegaras tarde-

-Que tengas suerte en tu primer día Lily- dijo Eriol, ella sólo le sacó la lengua haciendo que él se riera y se retiró.

-No sé cómo te aguantas-Vamos, tu hermana no es tan mala, es una adolescente y es normal que actúe de esa forma, de hecho me recuerda a alguien que hacía berrinches porque no lo dejaban tocar en una banda de rock-

-En primer lugar no eran berrinches, y en segundo yo ya tenía 18 años y podía hacer con mi vida lo que quisiera. De todas formas me alegra que me convencieran de no hacerlo, ambos sabemos que esa carrera no tenía futuro-

-Eras bueno con la guitarra, Takashi también se lucía con la batería y yo con el piano pero al no contar con un buen cantante, era obvio que no íbamos a llegar muy lejos-Razón por la que decidí concentrarme en mis estudios y en poder obtener mí diploma en economía y finanzas y tú hiciste lo mismo-

-Cierto, pero dime la verdad ¿No extrañas aquellos días?- preguntó su amigo con nostalgia.

-Puede que sí, pero ahora somos adultos y tenemos cosas más importante en las que concentrarnos. Vamos a la oficina que ya es tiempo de ponernos a trabajar-

Luego de una atareada mañana en la oficina, Eriol apagó la computadora y se frotó los ojos, había estado trabajando mucho y decidió que era suficiente por ese día. Cómo le había prestado su auto a Shaoran ya que el de él lo usaba Wei para buscar a Lily, decidió caminar un poco antes de ir al supermercado a hacer las compras.  
Mientras pasaba por el camino que está junto al río vio a un hombre pescando junto a su hijo en la orilla y a unos chicos jugando con un perro, ese tipo de cosas le hizo recordar que él nunca había podido disfrutar de su infancia así que siguió caminando. Una vez que entró al supermercado hizo todas las compras que debía, lo malo es que siempre había gente esperando antes que él para pagar, su amigo le decía que era mejor contratar gente para que se encargue de ese tipo de cosas, pero Eriol siempre fue una persona autodidacta y no le gustaba depender de nadie para realizar sus cosas, en especial para algo tan trivial como comprar víveres, la única empleada que tenía en su casa era la mujer de la limpieza que iba tres veces por semana a hacer mantenimiento ya que él no tenía tiempo para eso, en cuanto a lo que era hacer las compras, cocinar y lavar la ropa lo hacía él mismo. Mientras esperaba a que fuera su turno para pagar escuchó a unas chicas que estaban cerca de él.

-¿Qué tipo de postre crees que quieran los demás?-

-A Yukito le gustan de todo, es un goloso empedernido, en cuanto a tu papá y a Touya yo diría que lleves esa caja de bombones estoy seguro que les gustarán- esa voz le resultaba familiar y cuando se dio vuelta sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

_-Es ella…-_ pensó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les guste. Saludosss =D  
**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó el joven y la chica se dio vuelta.

-¡Eriol!- dijo la chica bastante sorprendida -¿Q-Qué haces por aquí-

-Reponiendo víveres, mi heladera está bastante vacía y decidí ir de compras- respondió sonriendo.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Eriol, el que salvó a mi amiga de ese salvaje de su ex-novio- dijo la otra chica.

-Oh disculpa, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi mejor amiga-

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa - y al igual que cuando conoció a Tomoyo le besó la mano.

-Mi amiga tenía razón al decir que eras un perfecto caballero- comentó la castaña haciendo que su amiga se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, me alegro haberle causado una buena primera impresión- respondió él.

-Jóvenes la caja ya está libre- dijo el cajero algo impaciente al ver que Eriol estaba hablando con las dos chicas como si estuvieran en otra parte.

-Lo siento señor- dijo algo avergonzado el muchacho. Una vez que todos pagaron sus cosas siguieron conversando afuera –Veo que compraron una caja de bombones surtidos ¿Alguna ocasión especial o sólo tuvieron antojos de dulces?

-Sakura estuvo de viaje en Tokio y hoy nos reunimos en su casa con su familia para celebrar su regreso ¿Crees que les gusten?

-Estoy seguro que quedarán complacidos con estos dulces- respondió sonriendo al ver el que la caja tenía el nombre de su compañía.

-Supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos, Tomoyo ¿Me darías tu número de teléfono? Es decir, sólo si tú quieres- preguntó algo nervioso sin saber por qué se sentía así.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera contestar su amiga habló –Por supuesto, toma nota-

-Muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto, espero verlas pronto, buenos días-

Mientras Eriol se iba para su casa, la morena le dio un pequeño golpe a su amiga en el brazo -¿Por qué le diste mi teléfono antes de que yo hablara?-

-Porque te conozco y era obvio que ibas a estar meditando acerca de si dárselo o no, además míralo se nota que está interesado en ti, puedes darme las gracias el día de tu boda-

-Ay Sakura tú y tus ideas- suspiró su amiga.

Esa noche Tomoyo y Sakura estaban preparando la cena antes de que los chicos lleguen de trabajar –Bien la cena ya está lista- dijo Sakura mientras veía una olla con pasta y mucha salsa -Ya estamos en casa- escucharon decir al padre de la castaña.

-¡Papá! ¡Hermano y Yukito! Qué sorpresa, llegaron los tres al mismo tiempo-

-Fue coincidencia, yo salí del hospital cuando terminó mi turno y fui a buscar a Yuki a su trabajo, cuando veníamos para acá encontramos a papá en la esquina de la calle-

-Hola Tomoyo, es bueno verte- dijo el señor de la casa.-Igualmente señor Kinomoto espero que les guste la cena-

-Mmm esto huele delicioso- dijo Yukito mientras observaba el contenido de la cacerola.

-¿Hay alguna comida que no te guste?- preguntó Touya.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca probé algún alimento que no me gustara- respondió sonriendo.

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, dieron gracias por la comida y se dispusieron a comer. El que parecía disfrutarla más que nadie era Yukito quien devoraba con entusiasmo, aquellos que lo conocían siempre se preguntaban como una persona que come en tantas cantidades pudiera estar en buena forma y mantener su figura.

-Dime Sakura ¿Tuviste tiempo de conocer a alguien especial alla?- preguntó Yukito.

-Pues la verdad no, estuve muy ocupada trabajando para la revista que me contrató y en los ratos libres aprovechaba para disfrutar de la ciudad, me gustaría volver algún día-

-Al ver el equipaje que trajiste de vuelta, creo que lo que más disfrutaste fueron las tiendas de ropa monstruo- dijo su hermano, ella lo miró con ganas de darle un golpe.

-No compré tanta ropa, sólo un par de cosas-

-¿Un par? Los dueños de las tiendas podrán comprarse un coche nuevo con todo lo que les compraste-

-Vamos Touya seguro exageras, además tu hermana siempre fue una niña muy linda y está bien que tenga algo de ropa extra- comentó su amigo.

-Podrías aprender a ser amable como él- dijo su hermana mientras su padre recogía los platos y ella llevaba los bombones.

-¿Qué hay de ti Tomoyo? ¿Estás Saliendo con alguien?-

-Acabo de terminar una relación, no creo que esté lista para algo nuevo-

-A no ser que se trate de Eriol- dijo Sakura y Tomoyó la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ahh así que conociste a alguien nuevo. Mmm estos bombones son una delicia- dijo Yukito mientras comía uno que había sacado de la caja.

-No es lo que parece, fue una coincidencia. Después de que corté con Víctor, me citó en el parque para hablar, se puso algo violento cuando le dije que era definitivo, Eriol pasaba por allí y me defendió-

-Parece que ese Eriol es un todo un caballero-

-No tienes idea papá, deberías haberlo visto, hoy nos topamos con él en el supermercado y después le pidió a Tomoyo su teléfono, tuve que dárselo porque ella estaba algo avergonzada-

-Se lo hubiese podido dar sin tu ayuda-

-Sí claro-

-¿De casualidad ese chico, es alto, pelo negro, ojos azules y usa anteojos?- preguntó Touya.

-¡Sí! ¿Tú lo conoces?-

-No pero Yukito sí, es su jefe-

-¿Es el supervisor del departamento de diseño en la empresa donde trabaja Yukito?- preguntó Sakura haciendo que su hermano sonriera.

-Me refiero a qué es el jefe, mejor dicho, uno de los directores de toda la empresa, es decir, la empresa "Dulces Hiragizawa". Los bombones que compraste los fabrica su compañía, mira- dijo señalando la etiqueta que tenía la caja.

-¿ÉL es el accionista mayoritario y fundador de la compañía? O sea, es tan joven y parece tan…..sencillo-

-Todos dicen lo mismo, por lo que sé él nació en Inglaterra y se vino a vivir a Japón al cumplir 23 para iniciar su compañía junto con su socio Li Shaoran. A pesar de su corta edad y su porte siempre deja impresionados a los inversores con sus ideas para los negocios- respondió Yukito.

-Increíble, tú sí que eliges bien Tomoyo-

La chica estaba ensimismada, el joven que la había cautivado era un importante empresario, nunca le preguntó a qué se dedicaba pero no se imaginó que sería algo como eso.

-Ya imagino la portada de alguna revista en la que salen ambos paseando por las calles de Tomoeda-

-Mejor deja de soñar despierta Sakura-

-Bien eso es todo, gracias por la cena y los dulces, buenas noches- dijo Touya y se retiró junto a su amigo y Tomoyo abrió su celular para ver la hora.

-Creo que es algo tarde para que te llame Eriol-

-¡No es eso! Sólo quería ver qué hora es, mejor me voy yendo Sakura, nos estamos hablando-

-Cuídate y si te llega a llamar quiero que me avises apenas termines de hablar con él-

-Dudo mucho que me llame, seguro debe tener a muchas mujeres hermosas a su disposición-

-Nunca digas nunca amiga- dijo la chica antes de despedirse guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Eriol estaba en su departamento terminando de leer un libro mientras escuchaba música lenta que servía de acompañamiento, en la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de su sillón había un gato negro durmiendo plácidamente y ronroneaba cada vez que su dueño le acariciaba la cabeza. El lugar era enorme tenía dos baños, tres habitaciones, una pequeña biblioteca y un living-comedor en el que se podría hacer una fiesta de no ser por la regla del edificio en la que prohibía ruidos fuertes después de cierta hora. Su amigo una vez le sugirió que comprase una casa pero ya de por sí el departamento le parecía grande, una casa para él sólo sería demasiado, además estaba muy cómodo con su hogar, su trabajo estaba cerca y la zona era tranquila.  
Una vez que terminó de leer guardó el libro en la biblioteca y vio que en la mesa estaba su celular, movió su dedo en la pantalla haciendo que apareciera la lista de contactos, siguió moviendo hasta que apareció el número de Tomoyo. Se preguntó si debía llamarla, pero al ver la hora supuso que estaría durmiendo y no sería apropiado –Tal vez mañana- dijo para sí mismo e hizo que la pantalla del disposito se ponga negra y se dispuso ir a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Eriol se levantó temprano y salió a correr como hacía casi todos los días, el creía que una buena mente debe ir acompañada de un cuerpo saludable. Se había puesto los auriculares para poder escuchar música que lo entretenga mientras realizaba su recorrido, aunque apenas se divisaba el sol en el horizonte siempre se encontraba con otras personas que también entrenaban en ese horario. Al volver a su casa se bañó, se colocó una camisa azul, pantalones negros y sacó un abrigo del armario.  
Como Shaoran volvería mañana con su auto, decidió viajar en su motocicleta, una Harley Davidson de la década de los 90, aunque hacía tiempo que no la usaba era una de sus posesiones más preciadas, fue lo primero que compró cuando la compañía empezó a obtener ganancias ya que toda su vida se transportó en ómnibus o tren y quería experimentar la sensación de manejar su propio vehículo sin tener que esperar a nadie.

-Bonita motocicleta señor Hiragizawa- dijo el guardia del estacionamiento al verlo entrar.

-Gracias Hank, hoy me levanté con ganas de revivir mis días de rebelde, además le presté mi auto al señor Li- respondió sonriendo mientras estacionaba. Una vez dentro de la oficina se puso al día con el papeleo, habló con algunos clientes, y emitió unos cheques dirigidos a proveedores para pagar la cuota mensual de materiales. Todavía estaba en la búsqueda de algún negocio en el que invertiría el año entrante, pero como todavía faltaba mucho para eso, por lo que decidió seguir en su trabajo. Ya era mediodía así decidió tomarse una pausa para almorzar, y se dirigió al restaurante que había abierto hace poco cerca de la empresa.

-Buenos días señor Hiragizawa- dijo la chica que atiende a los clientes que entran y los ubica en las mesas.

-Buenos días, mesa para uno por favor- Una vez que se sentó, el camarero le preguntó que iba a ordenar, como no tenía mucha hambre pidió una ensalada de verduras y agua mineral. Mientras esperaba su pedido decidió llamar a Tomoyo desde su celular y arreglar un encuentro.

-¿Hola?- dijo la chica cuando contestó la llamada.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, soy yo, Eriol- y escuchó un pequeño golpe que provenía desde el otro lado -¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí, choqué con algo mientras caminaba ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?-

-No podría estar mejor, escucha me preguntaba si esta noche quieres salir a cenar o hacer algo, a no ser que tengas planes-

-Esta noche lamentablemente no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero si quieres el jueves mi agenda está libre-

-Jueves está perfecto ¿Te paso a buscar a las 8:30?-

-Claro, te enviaré un mensaje de texto con mi dirección-De acuerdo, que tengas buenos días-

-Tú también- y finalizó la llamada, unos segundos después le llegó el mensaje de la chica, no podía esperar a que llegue ese día.

* * *

Era jueves por la tarde y Tomoyo estaba poniendo patas arriba su guardarropa tratando de encontrar algo que le quedara bien, se había probado como cinco vestidos distintos, todos hermosos, pero ninguno que la convenciera. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama jugando con su celular e intentando no perder la paciencia con su amiga. -Vamos Tommy elige uno, todos te hacen ver bien-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres la que tiene una cita con uno de los hombres más prestigiosos de Japón. Además nunca has tenido problemas para llamar la atención de los hombres-

-Pues déjame decirte que tú también eres una chica preciosa y si Eriol no lo puede ver entonces no vale la pena, toma pruébate éste- dijo entregándole un largo vestido negro y un par de aretes que hacían juego. Una vez que terminó de cambiarse se miró en el espejo y luego se dirigió a su amiga -¿Y bien?-

-Definitivamente ése es para ti, ahora sólo falta el maquillaje- Después de hacer toda una producción, se puso un poco de perfume y por último los zapatos, estaba haciéndose unos últimos arreglos en el pelo cuando escuchó el timbre y al ver la hora se dio cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Puntual, eso lo hace más atractivo- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Eriol estaba en la entrada de la casa, al ver el lugar parecía que la chica provenía de una familia adinerada, pero no parecía ser de esas princesitas malcriadas con las que ya se había relacionado anteriormente -Buenas noches, adelante pase, la señorita Daidouji bajará en unos instantes- dijo el mayordomo.

-Muy amable de su parte- y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Estaba observando algunas de las pinturas que estaban colgadas en las paredes, si bien no era un conocedor del arte sabía apreciar un buen trabajo cuando lo veía, estuvo mirando, hasta que escuchó bajar a alguien de las escaleras. -Hola, lamento haberte hecho esperar-

-Para nada, está preciosa señorita Daidouji, es decir, más de lo usual-

-Pues, usted también se ve muy apuesto-Espero que sea respetuoso con mi amiga y no la traiga muy tarde a su casa- dijo Sakura siguiéndoles el juego.

-Por supuesto, su amiga estará de vuelta antes de la medianoche sana y salva- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Diviértanse-

Una vez que salieron de la casa de Tomoyo, Eriol la llevó a un restaurante bastante fino, cuando entraron la encargada los sentó en una mesa especial apartados de la gente, cerca del balcón, con la luna y las estrellas iluminándolos. -Es increíble, la vista aquí es hermosa ¿Cómo hiciste para que nos dieran esta mesa?-

-El dueño es un viejo amigo, de hecho, cuando éramos más jóvenes solíamos tocar en una banda-

-¿En serio estabas en una banda? ¿Qué instrumento tocabas?-

-El piano eléctrico, pero también me gusta tocar música clásica en un piano de verdad de vez en cuando, aunque últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo ¿Tú tocas algún instrumento?-

-No, pero estaba en el grupo de coro de la escuela, no me gusta alardear pero tenía una linda voz-

-Me gustaría escucharte cantar alguna vez-

-Sólo si tú tocas el piano-

-Me parece justo- respondió sonriéndole. Mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida (el camarero les había sugerido salmón con papas a la francesa y crema) y tomaban un vino especial de la casa, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, luego de la comida llegó el momento de empezar a preguntar acerca de la vida personal del otro.-Dime ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó la chica.

-Manejo junto con otros socios una empresa que se dedica a la producción y venta de chocolates y golosinas de todo tipo-

-Golosinas Hiragizawa- dijo la chica.

-Así es, supongo que ya sabes quién soy-

-No lo supe hasta que el hermano de Sakura fue quien te reconoció, cuando ella le habló de ti, él dedujo por tu nombre y tu aspecto quien eras, además eres el jefe de su mejor amigo-

-Tengo muchos empleados, así que tendrás que ser más específica-

-Yukito Tsukishiro, trabaja en la parte de diseño-

-No lo conozco personalmente pero sí recuerdo sus trabajos, hemos usado sus diseños en varios productos, tiene mucho potencial y no lo digo sólo porque sea amigo tuyo-

-Le alegrará saber eso-

-Tu turno ¿Qué haces de tu vida?- preguntó mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Estudio administración de empresas y finanzas, mi madre quiere que algún día dirija el negocio familiar-

-La empresa Daidouji es bastante conocida por ser una de las compañías dedicadas al arte en todo el mundo, escuché que una vez al año hacen un evento en el que todos los artistas del mundo concurren y hacen una exposición de sus mejores trabajos. Aunque para ser honesto nunca fui bueno en esa área.

-Parecían agradarte los cuadros que mi madre tiene en casa-

-No es lo único que me agrada- dijo sonriéndole cosa que la puso algo nerviosa.

-Y dime ¿Qué es lo que hizo que vinieras desde Inglaterra hasta Japón?-

-Digamos que no la estaba pasando muy bien allá y decidí que era mejor empezar de cero en otro lugar, mi mejor amigo que también es mi socio me ofreció iniciar la empresa aquí, su familia tiene muchos negocios en China y querían empezar algo aquí. Nos apoyaron invirtiendo mucho dinero en nuestro proyecto, obvio que cobrándonos luego un "pequeño" interés por la ayuda ofrecida, pero valió la pena ya que pude cumplir mi sueño-

-Increíble, tu familia debe estar orgullosa-

-De hecho no tengo familia, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y no tenía hermanos, mi abuelos me criaron pero ya tenían una edad muy avanzada cuando se hicieron cargo de mí. Mi abuelo falleció cuando tenía 15 años y mi abuela se fue poco después de que yo cumpliera los 18-

-Lo siento mucho Eriol-

-Está bien, no lo sabías. Como sus tumbas están allá hago que les envíen flores de vez en cuando y también enciendo unas velas por ellos en mi casa, en especial el día de sus cumpleaños-

-Parece que a pesar de las pérdidas lograste salir adelante, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte-

-Me pareció la mejor forma de honrarlos y dime ¿Tú tienes hermanos?-

-Soy hija única, papá falleció en un accidente de auto, pero por suerte tenía a Sakura para consolarme, pues no sólo es mi mejor amiga también es mi prima. Mi madre y la suya eran primas y mejores amigas y parece que ambas seguimos sus pasos-

-Y el día de mañana tu hija y la de Sakura también serán mejores amigas- respondió sonriéndole.

-Eso espero-

Luego de la cena y un par de botellas de vino casi vacías, Eriol vio la hora y vio que era algo tarde, así que decidió llevar a la chica a su casa.-Gracias por esta noche Eriol, hacía rato que necesitaba una noche para relajarme- mientras él la acompañaba a la entrada. -El placer fue todo mío Tomoyo- él se acercó lentamente hacia ella, por un momento pensó que iba a besarla, pero la tomó de la mano.

–Buenas noches señorita Daidouji- dijo y se la besó como hizo la primera vez que se conocieron y se retiró en dirección hacia donde estaba su auto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les guste el cap. Sakura y los demas personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribí esta historia alterna basandome en el trabajo del grupo CLAMP.  
**

**Capítulo 6**

Tomoyo se había despertado al recibir los primeros rayos del sol en la cara. Se había levantado de buen humor, cuando vio el vestido que usó recordó la noche que había tenido y sólo podía pensar en Eriol. No era nada a lo que se había imaginado, era un hombre galante, respetuoso y sincero y al igual que ella había sentido el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Estaba divagando hasta que su teléfono sonó, cuando vio quien era atendió de inmediato.

-Hola Sakura me preguntaba si me llamarías para interrogarme-

-Cuéntame cómo te fue y no omitas detalles-

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada del otro mundo salimos a comer, tuvimos una charla agradable. Eriol es algo misterioso, pero también encantador, una vez que terminó la cita me trajo hasta mi casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió besando mi mano como todo un caballero-

-Ahh el amor- dijo su amiga suspirando.

-Deja de fantasear tanto con mi vida personal y concéntrate en buscarte algún chico-

-Estoy considerando irme a Inglaterra a ver si todos los chicos de allá son como Eriol. Hasta ahora casi todos con los que he salido son unos tontos, superficiales que sólo dicen lo que creen que quiero escuchar y asienten como bobos cuando yo hablo-

-O sea que quieres a un chico que sea sincero, directo y que esté contigo no solo por lo físico-

-Exacto-

-¿Qué tal el socio de Eriol? Por lo que me dijo es su mejor amigo, tiene su misma edad y si se parece a él debe ser igual de caballero-

-¿No estarás sugiriendo que salgamos los cuatro como una salida doble?-

-¿Por qué no? No sería la primera vez que dos personas se conociesen de esa forma-

-Aun así, no lo creo, prefiero conocer gente en forma espontanea, las citas a ciegas o programadas no son lo mío-

-Si cambias de opinión, solo dilo-

-Lo tendré presente, sólo llamaba para saber que tal te había ido con Eriol ¿Habrá una segunda cita?-

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría que así fuese-

-Me despido porque debo ir al estudio a hacerme unas sesiones de fotos. Cuídate y suerte con tu galán-

-Ja ja ja, lo mismo para ti-

* * *

Eriol estaba terminando su trabajo y vio que la puerta de su oficina se abrió, lo cual lo extrañó porque no esperaba visitas. Al ver que era su amigo se alegró.-Shaoran, que gusto verte ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita?-

-Terminé de hacer mi labor por hoy y quise invitarte a comer y de paso ponernos al día, hace rato que no tenemos una charla que no tenga que ver con el trabajo-

-Coincido contigo, dame un minuto que termine de firmar estos papeles, bien eso es todo por hoy-Mientras estaban comiendo y charlando acerca de sus cosas Shaoran no pudo reprimir la curiosidad.

–Me enteré que has tenido una cita con una mujer muy hermosa-

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-

-Hoy me crucé con Takashi y me preguntó si sabía cómo te había ido con esa chica a la que llevaste a su restaurante, la chica por la cual pediste una mesa especial apartados de todos-

-Qué poco dura mi privacidad-

-¿Alguna vez pudiste mantener algún secreto oculto de mi olfato?-

-Nunca. Por cierto fue una de las mejores salidas que he tenido, Tomoyo es una preciosidad y no me refiero sólo a su apariencia, es tan dulce e inocente y tiene una sonrisa que parece hacer sacar lo mejor de mí-

-Tengo que conocerla, si esa chica fue capaz de cautivarte de esa forma debe ser muy especial-

-Y tiene una amiga de su edad-

-¿Qué estas insinúan…..? Olvídalo, Li Shaoran jamás tiene citas a ciegas ni ahora ni nunca-

-De acuerdo ¿Pero tienes que hablar en tercera persona? Además quien sabe, tal vez termines conociendo a alguien que te guste-

-¿Debo recordarte lo que pasó la vez que me presentaste a la amiga de una chica que conociste en un bar?-

-Ok, si te refieres al incidente con el travesti te juro que no lo sabía, cuando la presentó yo estaba algo ebrio y ella estaba operada y bien vestida-dijo riéndose con fuerza.

-Eriol, me presentaste a un hombre con vestido y pensabas dejarme a solas con él mientras te ibas a tu departamento con la amiga-

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos te diste cuenta antes de haber llegado más lejos con ella, imagínate si lo hubieras descubierto estando en tu casa-

-Eso no me consuela mucho que digamos-

-Por lo que me contó Tomoyo no sólo es su mejor amiga sino también su prima y además ella trabaja como modelo en una agencia y a veces hace presentación en las exposiciones de arte que realiza la empresa de su familia-

-No lo sé, lo pensaré pero no te prometo nada. Espero que no sea una de esas modelos tontas, superficiales y malcriadas que están acostumbradas a que les concedan todos sus caprichitos-

-Creo que el haber crecido con tantas hermanas hizo que terminaras teniendo poca paciencia con las mujeres-

-¿Puedes culparme?-

-Hablando de hermanas ¿Qué tal le está yendo a Lily en su nueva escuela?-

-Hasta ahora no tuvo problemas con nadie, pero le cuesta integrarse, dice que extraña a sus amigas de Hong Kong y la vida que tenía allá-

-Dale tiempo, los cambios no son fáciles-

-Tú te adaptaste rápido cuando viniste aquí-

-Eso es porque no tenía nada que me retuviera allá. Intenta ser paciente con ella, con el tiempo verás cómo mejorarán las cosas-

-Lo haré, pero solo por un tiempo-

-¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Sigue queriéndote presentar damas de la alta sociedad con la intención de qué te enamores y te cases con ellas?- preguntó riéndose.

-Por favor no me lo recuerdes, ayer mi hermana estaba hablando con ella por la computadora y activó una videoconferencia para sermonearme acerca de lo importante que es ser la cabeza de la familia y asegurarse tener descendencia para que nuestro legado siga intacto y cosas como esa-

-Tu madre es especial sin duda alguna-

-Demasiado diría yo-

* * *

Era viernes al mediodía y Tomoyo estaba terminando de estudiar unos apuntes de la universidad cuando sonó su celular, como estaba concentrada en la lectura no se fijó quien era la persona que la llamaba -¿Hola?-

¿Aún no has registrado mi número entre tus contactos?- dijo una voz que la sacó de su concentración.

-¡Eriol! No, nada de eso, si te tengo en mi agenda, es solo que estaba terminando de estudiar y como tenía el teléfono al lado atendí sin revisar quien me llamaba- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila sólo bromeaba, sólo llamaba para preguntarte si estabas disponible esta noche-

-¿Esta noche? Si por supuesto ¿Qué tienes en mente?- respondió entusiasmada.

-Pues la verdad hoy ando sin ideas, creo que esta vez la dama debe elegir-

-En ese caso déjame pensarlo, mmm las opciones son limitadas ya que el clima no está a nuestro favor- dijo mirando las nubes negras en el cielo desde la ventana -¿Qué te parece ir al cine? Escuché que se ha estrenado una película muy buena y por lo que sé ha tenido muy buenas críticas-

-Me parece bien ¿A Qué hora quieres que te pase a buscar?-

-Te veo a las 7 en la entrada del cine-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allí- respondió haciendo gestos de alegría, afortunadamente estaba en su casa y nadie lo veía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoy me levante de buen humor y decidi subir dos capitulos. Comenten plisss  
**

**Capítulo 7**

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en el cine viendo la película, la cual por cierto era bastante sangrienta e impresionante, hubo momentos en los que ambos se sobresaltaron e instintivamente le agarran la mano al otro y al cabo de unos segundos la soltaban.

-Fue una buena película, el final me dejó asombrado- dijo Eriol a a la salida.

-Espero que no te haya parecido demasiado violenta-

-Para nada cuando era más chico solía ver películas de todo tipo, además si crees que eso fue un baño de sangre eso es porque no has estado en las reuniones que tiene la junta directiva, aquello sí que es una lucha sin cuartel- respondió riéndose. Mientras se colocaban los abrigos una tormenta los tomó desprevenidos y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban debajo de la lluvia.

-Esta lluvia es muy fuerte, tenemos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos hasta que pare-

-Mi departamento está a unas cuadras de aquí, ven antes de que nos sigamos mojando aún más- dijo tomándola de la mano. Una vez dentro Eriol prendió la calefacción y le dio una toalla para que secara, fue un momento a su habitación y le dio una camisa y un short para que cambiara de ropa.

-Toma, ponte estas ropas, deja las tuyas cerca de la calefacción así se secarán más rápido-

-No es necesario-

-No hay problema, además si sigues usando esa ropa mojada te vas a resfriar, adelante, el baño está en la segunda puerta a derecha, yo iré a cambiarme a mi habitación- Eriol se colocó una remera celeste y unos pantalones deportivos para estar más cómodo, mientras ella se cambiaba él puso algo de música desde el equipo, cuando Tomoyo salió del baño estaba algo avergonzada por estar usando la ropa de un hombre, aun así se veía hermosa.

-Debe ser la primera vez que esa camisa luce bien-

-No te burles, cuando mi ropa se seque me cambiaré-

-No me río, lo dije en serio-

-Es un lindo departamento ¿Vives con alguien?- preguntó al ver que era demasiado grande para que una sola persona viviese allí.-

-Sólo somos Spinel y yo- respondió señalando al gato que jugaba con un ratón de hule y lo mordisqueaba.

-Es un lindo animal-

-Me hace compañía durante la noche-

-¿Vas a decirme que un chico apuesto y encantador, que tiene su propio departamento, no consigue a ninguna mujer que le haga compañía?- dijo sonriendo como si hubiese detectado alguna trampa.

-He tenido mis aventuras pero ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que invité a una mujer a mi casa, su nombre era Kaho Mizuki- dijo señalando una de las fotografías que estaba en un marco junto con agarró el marco y cuando vio la imagen se sintió algo intimidada por la exuberancia de esa mujer: era alta, cabello castaño casi rojizo, un busto prominente y una cara que parecía salida de una revista de modelos

–Es muy hermosa-

-Sí que lo es, salimos durante algunos meses pero con el tiempo nuestra relación dejó de ser la misma y decidimos que era mejor terminar. Aún seguimos siendo buenos amigos y hablamos de vez en cuando, cuando me contó que se había comprometido la felicité y le desee mucha suerte con su nueva relación-

-Así que ya está fuera del mercado- dijo algo mas aliviada.

-Por así decirlo, ¿En serio crees que soy apuesto?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú lo dijiste "un chico apuesto y encantador"-

-Era sólo una expresión, quiero decir, no es que seas feo ni nada de eso, es que cuando dijiste que tu única compañía por las noches era tu gato pensé que lo estabas inventando- respondió nerviosa.

-Sólo estaba jugando contigo- dijo sin poder contener la risa.

-Te gusta molestar a los demás ¿No es cierto?-

-La risa es buena para el alma y como verás tengo una muy saludable ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Sé preparar unos camarones con salsa deliciosos-

-¿Tú cocinas?-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo difícil de creer-

-Pensé que tenías a alguien que te cocinaba o que se encarga de los quehaceres de la casa-

-La señora Liu sólo se encarga de la limpieza general, el resto de las cosas las hago yo-

-Vaya, se ve que sabes sobrevivir por tu cuenta-

-Soy autosuficiente ¿Entonces sí te quedas?-

-Acepto, tengo curiosidad por saber que tan bueno es tu talento culinario- Después de una buena comida, estaban tomando un café acompañado de chocolates que tenía Eriol, mientras estaba cambiando la música se le ocurrió una idea -¿Sabes bailar?-

-Pues la verdad no, mi madre quiso que tomara clases de baile pero las dejé porque no me salían los pasos más simples-

-Bailar es como caminar, si te equivocas y te caes sólo debes seguir intentándolo- dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Mientras ambos bailaban abrazados el uno con el otro casi en la oscuridad no podían ni querían hacer que sus cuerpos se separaran -Tomoyo quiero decirte que…-

-Shh eso no importa ahora Eriol- dijo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios- Sólo disfrutemos de este momento- y siguieron bailando durante un rato más hasta que él apoyó su frente con la de ella y lentamente iba acercando sus labios hacia la boca de la chica y en ese momento único, ambos se besaron por primera vez.

* * *

Sakura se dirigía al gimnasio, toda modelo sabe que debe entrenar y cuidar su figura, como el día estaba nublado y recién había terminado de llover decidió ponerse los patines y disfrutar del aire fresco, iba pensando en sus cosas hasta que al doblar en una calle chocó con una persona que llevaba un maletín, el cual voló por los aires y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, fue un accidente-

-Deberías tener más cuidado ¿Sabes?- y cuando los dos levantaron la vista los dos se sorprendieron.

-Bueno, pero si es la chiquilla del aeropuerto-

-Y tú el mal educado que tiende a empujar a mujeres y dejarlas en el suelo-

-No choqué contigo a propósito-¿Y crees que yo sí quería hacerlo?- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Yo choqué contigo en el aeropuerto y tú me tiraste ahora, así que estamos a mano ¿Dónde está mi maletín?-

-Allí, al lado del árbol-

-Por suerte no cayó en un charco-

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar-

-No te pregunté porque no pareces tener ninguna herida de gravedad, además fue sólo un golpe no seas tan delicada-

-Me gano la vida con mi cuerpo, por lo que debo tener cuidado de no lastimarme-

-¿Trabajas con tu cuerpo? Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo arqueando una ceja.-

-¡No me refería a eso! Soy modelo, hago desfiles y también publicidad, tengo una imagen que mantener- respondió con la cara roja del enojo.

-Qué interesante sin duda, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a la oficina, algunos tenemos que ganarnos la vida usando el cerebro- y siguió su camino.

-Arggg sólo he visto a ese sujeto dos veces y ya siento que lo odio, espero no tener que verlo nunca más en la vida- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba los patines. Luego de salir del gimnasio fue a su casa a darse una ducha para refrescarse, cuando terminó de cambiarse agarró su teléfono y llamó a su amiga para ver como estaba. Al no obtener respuesta alguna se preguntó que estaría haciendo su amiga ya que por lo general tiene el celular pegado a la palma de la mano –Tomoyo ¿Qué estarás haciendo que no puedes contestar cuando tu mejor amiga te llama?-


	8. Chapter 8

******Espero que les guste, reviews plisss =)  
**

**Capítulo 8**

Shaoran estaba en la oficina trabajando con la computadora y revisando unos papeles, estaba concentrado en su trabajo hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.-Adelante-

-Buenos días, espero no interrumpirte algo importante querido amigo-

-Nada fuera de lo común, estás inusualmente alegre el día de hoy ¿Tu buen humor tiene que ver con cierta chica?-

-Puede ser, digamos que tuve una buena noche-

-¿Ustedes dos….?-

-No nada de eso, uno no tiene que tener relaciones sexuales para haber pasado un momento agradable con una mujer-

-Empieza por el principio-

-Fuimos al cine, a la salida nos agarró la lluvia así que fuimos a mi departamento hasta que pase, como estábamos empapados le presté unas ropas mías. Le cociné camarones con salsa, luego de tomar un café mientras comíamos algunos de los chocolates de la mejor calidad que ofrece la compañía, puse algunas canciones lentas y bailamos abrazados casi en la oscuridad. Después de un rato nos fuimos acercando cada vez más y nos besamos, estuvimos un rato así, luego la llevé hasta su casa-

Has dormido con muchas mujeres y nunca vi que estuvieras así de contento por besar a una, ni siquiera con Kaho-

-Esta chica tiene algo que me fascina, no sólo por su belleza o su inteligencia, es ese factor "x" que uno no puede explicar pero sabe que está ahí-

-Estás enamorado, puedo verlo por la expresión de tu cara y la forma en que te brillan los ojos- dijo el castaño, su amigo pareció meditar un momento y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes razón, lo estoy. Cuando estoy a su lado siento que no importa nada más y cuando no lo estoy sólo puedo pensar en ella. Quiero que la conozcas-

-Veré como está mi agenda para esta semana. Me alegro mucho por ti, mi madre se preguntaba cuando estarías en serio con alguna mujer, incluso estuvo considerando la idea de que Lily y tú salieran-

-¿En serio? Me halaga, pero….. es Lily, sería como salir con mi propia hermana si tuviera una-

-Le dije lo mismo, a veces pienso que debería abrir una agencia matrimonial o encargarse de llevar a cabo bodas-

-Creo que no le gusta ver gente sola, debe pensar que para cada persona hay otra afuera que sea su alma gemela o media naranja-

-En lugar de exhibir tanto sentimentalismo mejor ponte a trabajar-

-Envidioso- dijo antes de salir de allí.

* * *

-¿En serio te pidió que bailes con él en la oscuridad? Qué romántico-dijo Sakura.

-No era total oscuridad, había algo de luz, solo que muy poca pero aun así fue maravilloso-

-Hombres como Eriol hay pocos-

-Ya conocerás a tu príncipe azul-

-Sólo espero que no sea como el mal educado con el que me crucé ayer, quien resultó ser el mismo con el que tuve un encuentro desagradable en el aeropuerto-

-¿Te volviste a encontrar con ese sujeto? ¿Cómo es él? Ya sé que es alguien que carece de modales, me refiero a como es físicamente-

-Pues alto, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, las dos veces que lo vi estaba de traje y se puede notar que está en buena forma por la forma de los hombros y los brazos-

-Esa es una descripción positiva de una persona que supuestamente te desagrada-

-Créeme, no saldría con ese salvaje ni aunque fuese el último hombre de la tierra-

-¿No eres tú la que me dijo "nunca digas nunca"?-

-No tomes al pie de la letra todo lo que te digo, además probablemente nunca más lo vuelva a ver, gracias a Dios-

Mientras charlaban acerca de sus cosas el celular de Tomoyo sonó, ella vio quien era el que la llamaba y atendió mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas -Me preguntaba si me llamarías, tenía miedo de que te hayas aburrido de mí-

-¿Cómo olvidarme de semejante dulzura?- contestó la voz que estaba del otro lado.

-¿Es Eriol verdad? Dile que le mando saludos y que cuándo podrá juntarse con nosotras- dijo Sakura.

-Sakura está aquí conmigo te manda sus saludos y quiere saber si alguna vez quisieras salir con nosotras-

-Pensamos igual, hoy le dije a Shaoran si podía hacer tiempo en su agenda para conocerlas a ustedes

-¿Qué me dices de este fin de semana? No me dirás que tu socio trabaja las 24 horas del día los siete días de la semana-

-Ja ja, no, pero no está lejos de hacerlo, varias veces le he dicho que es bueno tomarse un tiempo y relajarse. Trabajo sin placer hace mal y viceversa-

-¿Sábado entonces? Sakura y yo prepararemos un pastel de crema y fresas-

-Me muero por probarlo. Y no te preocupes por mi amigo, si es necesario usaré la fuerza lo sacaré del trabajo y lo llevaré hasta tu casa-

-Nos vemos el sábado, cuídate mucho guapo-

-Tú también preciosa- y finalizó la llamada.

-Confirmado, este fin de semana Eriol vendrá con su mejor amigo será mejor que nos esforcemos con el pastel, debido a su trabajo seguro tienen un paladar exquisito de cosas dulces-

-Después de que prueben nuestro pastel no querrán irse de aquí- bromeó su amiga.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde Eriol y Shaoran se dirigían a la casa de Tomoyo –Cuando las conozcas seguro te agradarán-

-Vine para conocer a la chica de tus sueños su amiga no me interesa-

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando la veas en persona probablemente me pidas ayuda para invitarla a salir- dijo mientras estacionaba el auto.

-Que yo sepa nunca necesité de tu ayuda para conocer mujeres-

-Como tú digas galán-

Una vez que estaban en la entrada tocaron timbre y esta vez fue Tomoyo quien les abrió la puerta –Aquí está mi caballero encantador y su amigo- dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Tú debes ser Shaoran un gusto conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho de ti-

-Cosas buenas espero- respondió sonriendo –El gusto es mío señorita Daidouji- y se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sakura está en el patio sirviendo el té y cortando el pastel, adelante pasen- Una vez que estuvieron ahí vieron a una chica que estaba de espaldas colocando los cubiertos.

–Sakura ellos son Eriol y Shaoran-

-Un gusto conocerlos- y cuando se dio vuelta se llevó una sorpresa enorme y abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.-

¡Tú!- gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta- respondió él.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Eriol asombrado.

-Ella es la chiquilla tonta con la que choqué en el aeropuerto y hace unos días me embistió mientras iba distraída en lugar de prestar atención-

-Tú eres el torpe que no ve por dónde camina y encima eres un grosero-

-Esta reunión será más interesante de lo que esperaba- le susurró a Tomoyo.

-La vida está llena de sorpresas- respondió sonriéndole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Luego de una acalorada reunión, en la que Sakura y Shaoran no paraban de fulminar con la mirada al otro, Eriol y Tomoyo bromeaban acerca de lo irónico que resultaba todo eso: dos veces se cruzaron sin saber quién era el otro y cuando volvieron a encontrarse descubrieron que sus amigos estaban saliendo entre ellos.

-Con permiso necesito ir al baño- dijo el castaño.

-Está al fondo del pasillo segunda puerta a la izquierda, si te pierdes puedes pedirle ayuda a una de las empleadas-

-No es necesario, estoy seguro que podré encontrarlo sin su ayuda- y se levantó de la mesa.

-Tu amigo me saca de quicio no sé cómo puedes estar acompañado de alguien como él- dijo Sakura cuando vio que había entrado en la casa.

-Él podría decir lo mismo de ti con Tomoyo, reconozco que Shaoran es algo temperamental, pero es un buen chico. Estoy seguro que si se dan una oportunidad terminarán siendo buenos amigos-

-Ni soñarlo- respondió seguían hablando de varias cosas, Eriol notó que su amigo tardaba en regresar, Tomoyo tuvo la idea de enviar a Sakura a buscarlo.

-¿Acaso parezco una niñera? Si se perdió es problema suyo-

-Vamos no seas así, yo estoy aquí con Eriol tomando el té, tú ya has terminado, por lo que estoy segura de que no tienes inconveniente de ir- su amiga la miró fijo un momento mientras hacía un gesto con los labios y se dirigió hacia la casa.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Hay algo entre ellos además de las miradas asesinas?- preguntó Eriol.

-Sin duda percibo ciertas vibraciones, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubramos si llega a suceder algo o no-

-Sakura y Shaoran, me gusta como suena, aunque prefiero la combinación Tomoyo y Eriol- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Sakura había entrado a la casa a buscar a ese chico, el solo pensar en él la hacía poner nerviosa. Vio que no estaba en el baño así que lo buscó durante unos momentos hasta que lo encontró en una de las habitaciones en las que la madre de Tomoyo suele usar para guardar las obras que los artistas a los que promociona realizan -¿Te perdiste camino al baño?-

-Yo…. Estaba admirando la pintura- dijo señalando al lienzo que estaba colgado en la pared.

-En realidad no es original, a la madre de Tomoyo le gustó y como no pudo conseguirla pidió que le hicieran una copia-

-Sé que es una copia-

-No sabía que eras un conocedor del arte-

-No lo soy, pero reconozco el cuadro, el original lo tiene mi madre-

-¿En serio? ¿A tu madre le gustan esas cosas?-

-No realmente, lo compró por los recuerdos-

-No entiendo- dijo la chica extrañada.

-Mis padres se conocieron en uno de esos eventos de arte, uno de los artistas era amigo de mi padre, mi madre era la encargada de la iluminación, atender a los invitados, etcétera. Apenas se cruzaron se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro, cuando todo el mundo se fue, ambos se quedaron solos y fue delante de esta pintura donde se dieron el primer beso-

-Entiendo, tiene un valor sentimental-

-Cuando mi padre falleció mi madre compró varias cosas que le recordaran los momentos que vivió con él: este cuadro, la primera película que vieron juntos, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Está bien, tuvimos buenos momentos juntos, los recuerdos que tenemos de él, en cierta forma, lo mantienen vivo- dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver-

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, Sakura…-

-¿Si?- preguntó ella mientras lo miraba con esos ojos que parecían querer hipnotizarlo.

-Lamento haber sido grosero contigo antes, tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte conmigo justo cuando no estaba de buen humor. Es evidente que Eriol y Tomoyo se gustan mucho, creo que deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien por ellos-

-Pienso igual. Disculpas aceptadas- dijo ella y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban sus amigos, quienes por cierto no sintieron su ausencia para nada ya que estaban bastante entretenidos tomándose de la mano y dándose pequeños besos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Decidieron dar un paseo por la casa de Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol.

-Él estaba en la sala de esculturas y pinturas que tiene tu madre- dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga.

-Ah sí, a mi madre le encanta todo lo relacionado con el mundo artístico-

-Me di cuenta, tiene una bonita colección, creo que ya deberíamos marcharnos, gracias por el té y el pastel, estuvieron deliciosos. Buenas tardes-

-Nos vemos Sakura- dijo Eriol.

-Hasta luego-

Tomoyo los acompañó hasta la puerta, se despidió de su chico dándole un beso –Nos vemos después-

-No lo dudes preciosa-

Mientras salían del lugar a Eriol le preguntó a su amigo acerca de él y Sakura -No sé de qué me estás hablando-

-Me pareció raro que no la miraras de mala forma o le hicieras un gesto feo antes de irnos-

-Me disculpé con ella por mi actitud de antes, nada más-

-Es un avance-

-Lo dices como si fuera a llegar a algo más, decidí que debía intentar llevarme bien con ella para no complicar tu relación con Tomoyo-

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que quieres tener una buena relación con ella?-

-No empieces, ya bastante tuve por hoy de tus juegos-

-Me parece justo- respondió su amigo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban limpiando la mesa y la morena no pudo aguantar la curiosidad -¿Y? ¿Sucedió algo interesante allí dentro?-

-Nada pasó, fui a buscarlo como me pediste y al no encontrarlo en el baño revisé la casa y lo encontré en donde tu mamá guarda sus cosas de arte, por cierto, la pintura que es una copia, el original lo tiene la madre de él-

-¿De veras? Qué coincidencia-

-Pensé lo mismo, resulta que cuando su padre murió su madre compró la pintura ya que tiene un valor sentimental porque le recuerda a la noche en que se conocieron sus padres-

-Pobre Shaoran, debe haber sido difícil para él asumir el rol del hombre de la casa-

-Sí, supongo. Después de eso acordamos intentar llevarnos bien para que tu relación con Eriol no se vea afectada-

-Estoy segura que sólo lo haces por mí- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué otra razón lo haría?- preguntó su amiga haciendo un gesto con la boca.

-Sabes que Eriol es mi chico especial, pero no soy ciega, he podido notar que Shaoran es apuesto, tiene una linda sonrisa y, a diferencia de lo que me has dicho, no es ningún grosero, de hecho mostró buenos modales todo el tiempo-

-Pues parece que conmigo no es así-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: del amor al odio hay un solo paso-

-Después dices que soy yo la que sueña despierta- dijo bufando.

-Ya veremos cómo termina esta historia- dijo su amiga sonriendo.

-Puedo imaginarme cómo: tú y Eriol en un altar y yo tirándole a su amigo una botella de champaña en la cabeza por molestarme- respondió riendo.

-Al menos espera a que termine la ceremonia- y ambas rieron con fuerza.

**Este lo hice algo cortito porque no tuve mucho tiempo. Prometo que el siguiente será mas largo. Saludoss :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Eriol estaba saliendo de una junta de negocios, había tenido una buena mañana y mientras estaba en su oficina terminando el papeleo su celular sonó, vio que era su vieja amiga Kaho y atendió la llamada.

–Kaho, que sorpresa, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos-

-¿Podemos vernos esta tarde? Estoy en la ciudad y debo decirte una cosa- dijo con un tono de voz extraño.

-¿Está todo bien? Te noto algo mal-

-Encontrémonos a las 5 de la tarde en el café donde íbamos siempre ¿Puede ser?-

-Si claro- dijo preocupado. Esa tarde Eriol salió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar de encuentro para ver que sucedía, cuando llegó divisó a su amiga en una de las mesas y se dirigió hacia allá -Kaho, me da gusto verte de nuevo- y la abrazó.

-A mí también me alegra encontrarnos otra vez-

-Dime qué pasó, te noté mal por teléfono-

-Es Gabriel- dijo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Volví temprano a casa porque quería cocinarle algo especial antes de que llegara del trabajo y lo encontré en la cama con otra mujer-

Eriol cerró con fuerza los puños y sintió un enorme deseo de destrozarle la cara a golpes a ese sujeto –Realmente lo siento mucho, ese tipo es un imbécil-

-Está bien, son cosas que suceden, aunque nunca creí que me pasaría a mí-

-Aun así no te merecías eso. Ven vayámonos de aquí- dijo tomándola de la mano luego de pagar a la camarera.

-¿Adónde vamos?-

-A mi casa, necesitas algo más fuerte que el café-

Una vez dentro se pusieron cómodos y abrió una botella de licor irlandés, era una de las bebidas más dulces y el preferido de ella. Sirvió la bebida en dos vasos con hielo y le pasó uno a su amiga quien lo bebió con ganas.

-Gracias, lo estaba necesitando- dijo luego de algunos tragos.

-No es para menos- dijo llenándole el vaso de nuevo -¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?-

-Aún no lo he decidido, tal vez realice un viaje por Europa, algo para despejar mi mente antes de volver al mundo de los negocios-

-Nada como ver al mundo desde otra perspectiva-

-Podrías acompañarme-

-Nada me gustaría más que un viaje por toda Europa, pero tengo muchas cosas que atender, éste es uno de los momentos más importantes para la empresa. Además estoy saliendo con alguien y no creo que a esa persona le agrade la idea de que me vaya de viaje a otro continente con mi ex-

-¿Estás viéndote con alguna chica? Ya veo- dijo algo triste.

-Su nombre es Tomoyo, es una chica muy linda, la conocí de casualidad mientras paseaba por el parque, aquí tengo una foto de ella- respondió mostrándole una imagen que tenía en su celular.

-Es bonita ¿Qué tan seria es tu relación con ella?-

-Hace poco que estamos saliendo pero tengo un buen presentimiento-

-Y yo que pensé que ibas a tardar en olvidarte de mí- dijo más por la bebida que por iniciativa.

-Que teatral- respondió sonriéndole -Escucha, lo que tuvimos fue maravilloso. Experimenté un montón de cosas que nunca creí que tendría….

-¿Pero…?-

-Pero ya no estamos saliendo, siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida y la primera mujer que amé. El pasado ya fue, Tomoyo es mi presente, espero que lo entiendas y aún sigamos siendo buenos amigos- dijo colocándole su mano en la suya.

-Es una chica muy especial-

-Sí que lo es-

-Es algo tarde, será mejor que me vaya al hotel-

-Sabes de sobra que tengo una habitación extra, quédate aquí por esta noche, además no creo que sea conveniente que conduzcas después de haber tomado-

-No tengo ropa para dormir-

-Te presto algunas mías no te preocupes-

-Aún continúas siendo un caballero-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una vieja amiga-

Al día siguiente Tomoyo decidió ir de sorpresa a la casa de Eriol para desayunar, había pasado por una panadería antes de ir allí, como estaban recién salidos del horno aún estaban calientes. La mujer que limpiaba el edificio estaba en la puerta y le preguntó si podía entrar diciéndole que conocía a Eriol. Una vez que llegó al piso donde vive Eriol tocó timbre y cuando él le abrió la puerta se alegró al ver quién era.

-¡Tomoyo! Qué sorpresa, algo temprano para una visita, pero no me quejo-

-Se me ocurrió que podríamos desayunar juntos, es decir si tienes tiempo-

-Claro, adelante, pasa- Una vez que entró se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí: Kaho Mizuki, la ex novia de Eriol y la peor parte es que llevaba puesto ropa de él, lo que significaba que había pasado allí la noche.

-Hola, soy Kaho Mizuki, es un gusto conocerte, Eriol me ha hablado mucho de ti-

-Igualmente, lamento haber caído sin avisar, veo que estás ocupado con tu amiga-

-Para nada, ven y únetenos, me gusta desayunar acompañado-

-No, no. Está bien seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar, hablaremos en otra ocasión, toma espero que les gusten los panecillos, están recién hechos. Nos vemos- y lo saludó dándole un beso en forma fría, algo que no era habitual en ella. Una vez que se fue Eriol se sentó y resopló.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas con tu chica-

-Hablaré con ella después, estoy seguro que entenderá lo que pasó-

-Tienes razón, después de todo ¿Qué clase de chica se enojaría porque la ex de su novio pasó la noche en su casa y tiene puesta la ropa de él?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Estoy en problemas verdad?- preguntó riendo.

-No tienes idea, si quieres puedo hablar con ella-

-No es necesario, yo me encargaré de decirle-

-Te deseo suerte-

* * *

Tomoyo había estado casi todo el día de mal humor, no podía soportar el hecho de que esa mujer haya estado en la casa de él. Es cierto que no le dio tiempo de explicarle que hacía allí pero viendo la imagen cualquiera se daría cuenta que es lo que sucedió. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en los apuntes de la universidad hasta que la empleada de la casa tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Señorita Tomoyo, tiene visitas-

-Adelante-

-Hola, espero no ser inoportuno-

-Creo que no puedo decir que sí, teniendo en cuenta que interrumpí tu encuentro con tu amiga-

-Justo de eso quería que hablemos de ese tema, en especial después de la forma en cómo te fuiste-

-No entiendo que quieres decir-

-¿Me vas a decir que no te molestó en absoluto que Kaho estuviera allí?-

-¿Por qué debería molestarme? Es decir tú y yo no tenemos nada oficial-

-Tal vez nada oficial, pero cuando alguien está saliendo con otra persona creo que hay un compromiso implícito. Mira no es lo que crees, ella vino a verme porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, descubrió que su prometido la engañaba-

-Pobre, no se lo deseo a nadie-

-Le pregunté qué haría a partir de ahora, me dijo que estaba pensando en hacer un viaje por Europa para aclarar sus dudas y despejar su cabeza. Me ofreció irme con ella pero le dije que no por dos razones: primero que no puedo dejar mis responsabilidades con la compañía y segundo y más importante, que no sería apropiado ya que estoy viéndome con una chica, la cual por cierto es maravillosa, hermosa, divertida e inteligente, y no creo que le agrade la idea de que me vaya de viaje con mi ex-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto, me encanta que te hayas puesto así de celosa-

-No estaba celosa- dijo y el la miró sonriendo mientras arqueaba la ceja.

–Ok, tal vez un poquito-

-Eres increíble- dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la mejilla.

-Cierto, pero es una de las razones por las que te gusto-

-Presumida- dijo y le dio un largo y efusivo beso.

* * *

Shaoran estaba en su casa trabajando con la computadora, lo bueno de su trabajo es que podía hacerlo en casi cualquier lado, ya sea en la empresa o en la comodidad de su casa. Luego de largas horas de trabajo, decidió que era suficiente por ese día, apagó el equipo y se levantó de la mesa, estaba por dirigirse fuera de su estudio y se detuvo un momento a observar la fotografía familiar que estaba colgada en la pared, recordaba el momento en que fue tomada, si bien su padre ya estaba enfermo en esa época, fue una fecha que recordaría con gusto.

-Yo también lo extraño- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Lily- dijo luego de voltearse -Estaba mirando la fotografía, ¿Recuerdas ese día?-

-El cumpleaños de mamá. Eriol y tú prepararon un pastel doble de chocolate y organizaron todos los detalles, la única vez que mamá no se hizo cargo de organizar una fiesta-

-Papá comió tres porciones, estaba tan contento como un niño al que le dan un dulce o un juguete nuevo- dijo sonriendo.

-Eran los buenos días. Luego el cáncer de papá empeoró, la quimioterapia dejó de funcionar y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos de luto-

-Y ahora estoy haciéndome cargo de sus negocios junto con el mío, él siempre sabía lo que hacía, era imponente y muy inteligente. Va a ser difícil llenar sus zapatos-

-Difícil, pero no imposible, además papá no nos crio para que seamos como él, sino mejores, que evitemos cometer los mismos errores que el cometió. Nunca podremos ocupar su lugar pero si honrar su memoria viviendo la vida como nos enseñó-

-Cierto. Eso fue muy profundo y maduro de tu parte- dijo sorprendido.

-En realidad venía a preguntarte si podía ir a una fiesta que organiza la escuela-

-Y de vuelta a normalidad- respondió sonriendo.

-Vamos, desde que llegué a esta ciudad no he hecho otra cosa que estudiar, no he tenido tiempo de integrarme y hacer amigas-

-¿Y crees que en esa fiesta podrás hacer nuevas amistades?-

-Seguro, va a haber mucha gente, por lo que escuché invitaron a una ex alumna que ahora es una importante modelo-

-¿De casualidad su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto?-

-No me digas que la conoces- dijo sorprendida su hermana –Veo que has sabido aprovechar tu estancia aquí-

-No es lo que piensas, es la mejor amiga de la novia de Eriol. Aunque yo me crucé con ella un par de veces antes de saber quién era-

-No entiendo-

Su hermano le contó acerca de los encuentros que tuvo con la chica. Ella se reía ante el hecho de que los destinos de ambos se cruzaran una y otra vez -Ya estás exagerando-

-¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que la conocieras el día que fuiste a buscarme al aeropuerto, que chocaras con ella en la calle y que luego descubras que es amiga cercana de la chica con la que tu mejor amigo sale?-

-Ok, admito que parece una ironía enorme, pero nada más, no tengo ningún interés en esa chica-

-A veces eres tan ingenuo hermanito, pero bueno ¿Puedo ir o no?-

-De acuerdo, pero te acompañaré, no creas que te dejaré ir sola-

-Bien, pero no quiero que estés detrás de mí todo el tiempo como si fueras un perro guardián-

-Estaré por los alrededores, además tengo interés en ver las instalaciones de la escuela-

-Estoy segura que ESO es lo que quieres ver-

Shaoran y su hermana estaban entrando a la escuela, al parecer la concurrencia era enorme, muchos padres acompañaban a sus hijos, por lo visto querían asegurarse de que estén cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y obteniendo buenas notas. Después de un recorrido por el lugar a Shaoran lo citó una de los profesores para hablar acerca de Lily.

-Buenas tardes señor Li, soy Amelia Fong, profesora de matemáticas y también la tutora del curso de su hermana-

-Un gusto, espero que mi hermana no se haya metido en problemas-

-Para nada, es una de las alumnas más aplicadas. Siempre cumple con sus tareas y participa casi siempre en la clase. Lo que me preocupa un poco es su vida social, aún no ha hecho amistades-

-Es cierto, quiero que ella tenga buenas calificaciones pero también que disfrute de la escuela y pueda relacionarse más ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

-Bueno, las inscripciones para los grupos deportivos o intelectuales aún siguen abiertas. Lily parece una chica enérgica, yo le sugeriría el de natación o que se una a las porristas-

-Es buena idea, nada como una actividad física en grupo para ponerse en forma y hacer amistades-

-Bien, eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo señor Li, espero que disfrute del evento-

-El gusto ha sido mío, señorita Lee- y estrechó su mano mientras hacía una reverencia. Una vez fuera del aula se dirigió al campus del colegio donde hacían demostraciones acerca de las actividades del colegio: Basquetbol, Voleibol, Atletismo, etcétera. También habían colocado mesas y puestos de comida para los familiares; estaba dando vueltas hasta que vio a su hermana junto con otro grupo de chicas peleándose por acercarse a una persona.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó a un chico que estaba cerca.

-Es por esa modelo famosa, Sakura Kinomoto, la invitaron para que dé la bienvenida a los padres y alumnos-

-Ya veo, gracias- y se acercó a donde estaban las chicas. Varias le pedían autógrafos y se sacaban fotos con ella "_ni que fuera una estrella de cine o una cantante famosa_" pensó él.

-Shaoran menos mal que llegaste, toma sácame una foto con ella por favor- le dijo su hermana dándole su celular. Cuando se acercó a donde estaba su hermana, Sakura lo reconoció y quedó sorprendida.

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias hermanito-

-No me dijiste que tenías una hermana tan simpática Shaoran- dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Nunca preguntaste. Es raro verte en una escuela y no en un estudio fotográfico-

-Yo me gradué aquí, tengo buenos recuerdos de este lugar. Además mi representante me sugirió que sería bueno para mi imagen-

-Un buen golpe publicitario- comentó con sorna.

-Aunque lo dudes, apoyo mucho la educación entre los jóvenes-

-Me parece bien-

Mientras la chica daba el discurso a los padres y alumnos acerca de lo honrada que se sentía por estar de vuelta en su vieja escuela, la importancia de estudiar y el trabajo duro, etcétera; Shaoran decidió dar un vistazo a los alrededores. Estaba viendo el laboratorio de la escuela cuando vio a Sakura entrar allí y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Lo siento pero necesitaba un sitio donde esconderme varios chicos estaban persiguiéndome para sacarse fotos conmigo y que les firme autógrafos-

-Tengo que reconocer que éste sería el último sitio en el que te buscarían-

-No soy una inculta o descerebrada como crees, tenía las mejores notas en matemática, educación física y literatura-

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Puedes salir ya se fueron-

-Qué alivio, gracias- Una vez que quisieron salir no pudieron debido a que la puerta no se abría –Genial, debe ser de una de esas puertas electrónicas que al cerrarla se activa la cerradura automáticamente- dijo la chica.

-Tiene sentido, de esa forma evitan robos o vandalismo cuando no haya nadie cerca para vigilar, el problema es que ahora estamos encerrados por tu culpa-

-No fue a propósito, cuando yo estudiaba no estaba instalado este sistema-

-Discutir no servirá de nada ¿Tienes un celular a mano? Dejé el mío recargándose en el auto-

-El mío está en mi cartera, la cual dejé abajo-

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó casi gritando.

-Cálmate, tarde o temprano alguien vendrá y nos sacará de aquí-

-¿Por qué cada vez que me cruzo contigo tengo problemas?-

-Tal vez eres tú el tiene mala suerte y me ocasionas problemas a mí- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Argg no eres más que una niña mimada y caprichosa-

-¡Y tú eres un grosero, mal educado y con mal carácter!- respondió haciéndole frente. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, cada uno le lanzaba una mirada mordaz al otro y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban besándose con pasión.

**Para compensar que el cap anterior fue corto este lo hice mas largo. Espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto a Eriol y Tomoyo me parecio buena idea traer a Kaho, nada como la visita de una ex novia para encender la llama de los celos ;) . Al principio iba a encerrar a Sakura y Shaoran en un ascensor pero eso ya lo habían hecho en el anime asi que decidí utilizar otro entorno. **

**Abrazos para todos y no olviden comentar :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Shaoran y Sakura seguían besándose como si fuera la última vez que se vieran, hasta que reaccionaron y se separaron –Yo… será mejor que intentemos comunicarnos con los de afuera-

-S-si tienes razón, tú eres alto, fíjate si puedes llegar hasta la ventana y hacer señas a los que están abajo- Luego de subirse a una silla logró llamar la atención de algunas personas, uno de los profesores los vio y fue a abrirles la puerta.

-Lamento que se hayan quedado encerrados, es una norma de seguridad que las aulas de informática, química y otras que tengan bienes de la escuela se traben automáticamente la cerrar la puerta- dijo la profesora.

-Está bien, hoy en día ninguna precaución está de más- respondió el castaño.

Una vez fuera, cada uno se fue por su lado sin despedirse por vergüenza y también por la confusión que sentían. Mientras Shaoran iba manejando sin decir una palabra, su hermana notó su cambio de actitud y aunque se moría de curiosidad pensó que era mejor esperar a que él decidiera contarle lo sucedido.

* * *

Eriol estaba yendo a trabajar en su auto, ahora que Shaoran había comprado un coche nuevo para que Wei llevara a su hermana a la escuela, no tenía necesidad de prestarle el suyo. Mientras iba manejando sonó su celular, al ser un conductor responsable decidió ponerlo en altavoz, ya que la mayoría de los accidentes de tránsito ocurren porque la gente se distrae usando un teléfono y no presta atención al camino.

-¿Diga?-

-Soy yo Shaoran-

-¿Cómo estás amigo? ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta que realizó la escuela de Lily?-

-De eso quería hablarte, acabo de cometer una locura-

-¿Intentaste seducir a una de las alumnas?- preguntó con un tono que denotaba sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-No, eso no-

-¿Chocaste el auto frente a la escuela entonces?-

-¡Déjame hablar! Estaba revisando los alrededores y cuando fui al laboratorio de química, Sakura Kinomoto entró allí conmigo.

-¿Qué hacía Sakura en la escuela?-

-La invitaron por ser ex alumna para que de un discurso de apoyo a los demás estudiantes y como muchos la perseguían para sacarse fotos con ella y pedirle autógrafos se escondió allí y cerró la puerta, el problema fue que es una de esas puertas electrónicas que al cerrarse se traba automáticamente y ninguno de los dos teníamos un celular a mano. Mientras pensábamos en encontrar una forma de salir empezamos a discutir y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos estábamos besando-

-¡Whoa! Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor- dijo su amigo riéndose.

-¡No es gracioso! Ahora no sé qué debo hacer, ni cómo voy a hacer para mirarla a la cara la próxima vez que nos crucemos-

-Mira, es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes dos aparte de las discusiones y la tensión. Creo que deberías arreglar un encuentro y hablar con ella acerca de lo que pasó, fingir que no sucedió nada no solucionará las cosas-

-Tienes razón, eso será lo mejor-

-Si te soy sincero, desde que ustedes se reencontraron en la casa de Tomoyo, supe que había algo entre ustedes-

-No sé qué es lo que hay entre nosotros, odio, atracción, encuentros desafortunados-

-Supongo que deberán averiguarlo ustedes mismos querido socio-

-Supongo. Gracias por tus consejos-

-Cuando quieras Shaoran- y se cortó la comunicación –No puedo esperar a decírselo a Tomoyo- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su habitación acostada en la cama intentando meditar acerca de lo sucedido. Nunca creyó que Li Shaoran y ella terminarían besándose, en especial teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco era una persona que no podía ni ver._-¿Qué me está pasando? Ese hombre es un tonto, terco y grosero, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en su cabello, su cara y sus labios-_ pensó la chica.

-Necesito el consejo de Tomoyo y urgente- se dijo para sí misma.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba terminando de estudiar los apuntes de la clase de economía y contabilidad, se había levantado temprano para poder aprovechar el tiempo. Luego de varias horas de estudio decidió que había estudiado lo suficiente y decidió salir a despejarse, extrañaba a Eriol, se moría de ganas de tenerlo a su lado para poder besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza y de repente se le ocurrió una idea: le caería de sorpresa a la oficina, si bien no había concertado una cita con su secretaria esperaba que hicieran una excepción y en el caso que le dijeran que estaba demasiado ocupado, recorrería el lugar ya que siempre tuvo curiosidad de ver cómo funciona una fábrica de dulces.  
Como era el día libre de su chofer decidió tomar un taxi y una vez que llegó se sorprendió al ver a Eriol en la puerta de la empresa.

-¡Eriol!- gritó al bajarse del automóvil.

-¡Tomoyo! Que sorpresa encontrarte ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Terminé de estudiar y decidí venir a visitar a mi chico en su trabajo, es decir, si no estás muy ocupado el día de hoy-

-Para ti siempre tengo tiempo- respondió mientras le daba un beso –Ven, entra y verás a la empresa en acción-

Eriol le dio un tour de primera mano, le enseñó cómo se manejaba el sistema de la compañía, la llevó a donde estaban las maquinarias que fabricaban los chocolates y dulces, por supuesto que más de una vez, probaron algunos de los productos elaborados.

-Saben mejor cuando están recién hechos- dijo la chica mientras probaba un bombón relleno y metía otro en la boca de él.

La guía continuó hasta llegar a la parte de ensamblaje. Luego de haber sido elaborados, los productos se empaquetaban y eran guardados en camiones que luego irían a ser llevados a los distintos clientes, Eriol le explicó que se les daba más prioridad a los cargamentos que eran enviados al exterior para que los clientes externos estén satisfechos con el servicio.

-Me siento como "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate"- dijo la chica.

-Lástima que no pude contratar "oompa loompas" y pagarles con cacao- respondió riéndose.

Por último llegaron a la parte de las oficinas, donde estaba dividida en distintos sectores: la parte administrativa, contabilidad, marketing, recursos humanos, etcétera. Cuando llegaron a la parte de diseño vieron a Yukito trabajando junto a otros empleados y se acercaron a saludarlo.

-Hola Yukito-

-Tomoyo es bueno verte- y al ver quién era el que la acompañaba se sorprendió.

-¡Señor Hiragizawa! Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí, estamos trabajando en la nueva imagen que nos encargó el departamento de Marketing-

-Me parece bien, recuerdo tus trabajos anteriores Tsukishiro y debo decirte que son muy buenos, tienes talento, continúa así- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro.

-Es usted muy amable señor, discúlpeme pero debo seguir atendiendo unos detalles- dijo algo nervioso.

-Por supuesto, adelante-

-Lo dejaste sin palabras-

-Suelo tener ese efecto- bromeó él. Luego la acompañó hasta un ascensor y llegaron al último piso.

-Y para finalizar el recorrido: Mi oficina- dijo señalando en una dirección. Mientras estaban yendo la secretaria de Eriol le hizo una seña -¿Sucede algo Nakuru?-

-Señor Hiragizawa hay un hombre esperando en su oficina-

-Qué raro no recuerdo que hoy tuviese visitas ¿Tenía una cita previa?-

-No, vino hace unos momentos, no me dio su nombre, dijo que quería darle una sorpresa a usted-

-Ya despertó mi curiosidad-

-Me puedo ir si quieres- dijo la chica.

-Para nada, entra conmigo, será cosa de unos segundos- Y entraron a su oficina. Una vez dentro se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre sentado en su silla, el cual le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Apartando el hecho de que está sentado en mi silla ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- dijo con voz autoritaria.

El hombre se levantó del asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven -Estoy seguro que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente..…..hijo-

* * *

**CHAN! El padre de Eriol hizo acto de presencia, en el próximo capitulo podran enterarse acerca del pasado de Eriol y las razones por las que se trasladó a Japón. Nos vemos ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Iba a subir el cap mañana pero no pude aguantarme soy muy impulsivo ya me lo han dicho antes :D**

**Disfruten ;)  
**

**Capítulo 12**

Eriol estaba atónito y con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa –Tú…..

-Parece que te dejé sin palabras- dijo el hombre.

-Eriol ¿Él es tu padre? Me dijiste que había muerto- preguntó Tomoyo, quien aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Le dijiste que estaba muerto?-

-Nadie está hablando contigo. Tomoyo debes irte, prometo que te explicaré todo luego-

-Pero…-

-Por favor, vete- dijo con una expresión fría que nunca había mostrado hasta ese momento y entendió que su presencia estaba de más. Una vez que la chica se retiró, el sujeto fue el primero en hablar –Es una linda chica-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Directo al grano, bien, seré franco. Tenía que hablar contigo-

-¿En serio? No me digas ¿Estabas ocupándote de tus asuntos y de pronto decidiste venir a Japón a visitar a un hijo al que nunca viste ni le hablaste durante 26 años?– dijo sin poder contenerse.

-Sé que he cometido muchos errores, cuando tu madre murió…-

-¡No la menciones! ¡No tienes derecho a decir su nombre siquiera! No tuviste la decencia ni de ir a su funeral-

-Supuse que su familia no me querría allí, era un momento privado-

-Si de verdad la hubieses querido hubieras ido a despedirte de ella sin importarte lo que pensaran los demás-

-Ella era una mujer especial, te lo aseguro, pero yo estaba casado, tenía una familia. El que me atribuyeran una relación con una de mis empleadas hubiese sido catastrófico para mi imagen, por no mencionar la humillación por la que hubiese hecho pasar a mi familia-

-Oh discúlpame, tienes toda la razón, tus actos están totalmente justificados- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No estoy diciendo que lo que hice no estuviese mal, pero tienes que ponerte en mi situación-

-No estoy interesado en tus excusas-

-Supuse que me responderías de esa forma, por lo que vine con algo más que una disculpa, vine con una propuesta de negocios-

-¿Negocios?-

-Estaba pensando en que nuestras empresas podían trabajar juntas, no sé si estás enterado pero mi compañía es una de las mejores empresas de publicidad que hay, tenemos empleados altamente capacitados y tecnología de última generación-

-Ya tengo personas que se encargan de promocionar mis productos-

-Pero no como mis empleados te lo aseguro, ellos harían que tu nombre fuese conocido en todo el mundo-

-No tengo interés en fusionarme con una compañía que esté bajo tu control, en especial una cuyas acciones han perdido su valor considerablemente en estos últimos meses- respondió dejándolo sorprendido -¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de los problemas que han tenido? Parece que uno de tus "leales" empleados estuvo malversando fondos, por no mencionar el hecho de que los negocios en los que han estado invirtiendo no han dado los frutos esperados-

-Esa compañía es mi vida Eriol, mi legado. No hay nadie capacitado a quien dejársela cuando me retire-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tu otro hijo, el drogadicto no está a la altura del desafío?-

-Veo que mi empresa no es lo único que has estado investigando-

-Ni siquiera tuve que contratar a un investigador, las indiscreciones de él son conocidas públicamente-

-Hijo... -

-No me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma, mis padres fueron mis abuelos, ellos me criaron y me hicieron la persona que soy, la única razón por la que conservo tu apellido es porque fue el último deseo de mi madre. No viniste aquí para reunirte conmigo y armar lazos de padre-hijo, sino porque necesitabas mi ayuda para arreglar el desastre que es tu compañía, te adelanto que pierdes el tiempo. No hay nada que me haga querer ayudarte-

-Piénsalo bien, podría darte enormes ganancias- dijo casi rogándole.

-Tengo suficiente dinero, no soy codicioso, creo que ya sabes dónde está la salida-

El hombre se acercó hacia él y se paró delante suyo, cualquier que los viera diría que son familia, eran altos, usaban anteojos, tenían el mismo color de cabello, los mismos rasgos, excepto que los ojos de su padre eran verdes y los suyos eran azules como los de su madre –Tu hermano y tú no son tan diferentes, ambos tenían tanto potencial y ambos resultaron ser enorme decepción-

-¡Lárgate de aquí! Si te vuelvo a ver por los alrededores no me haré responsable de mis actos-

Una vez que se retiró, Eriol llamó a su secretaria y al jefe de seguridad y dejó instrucciones específicas de que ese hombre tiene la entrada prohibida al establecimiento y que si lo vuelven a ver por los alrededores lo saquen inmediatamente, por la fuerza si llegase a ser necesario. Se retiró alegando que no se sentía bien y que en uno o dos días estaría de vuelta y fue rápido a su casa, una vez allí se desplomó en el sillón, luego de llorar un par de horas abrió una botella de licor y empezó a beber hasta que ese dolor que sentía dentro desapareciera.

Unas horas más tarde escuchó que alguien entró a su casa.-¿Eriol? Soy yo Shaoran-

-Vete, quiero estar solo-

-Hablé con Tomoyo, apenas me enteré vine lo más rápido que pude para ver cómo estabas-

-Ya me viste, estoy perfectamente bien-

-No seas tonto, no puedes dejar que esa basura te haga sentir de esa forma-

-¿Sabes? Durante años pensé que le diría el día que lo tuviera frente a mí y sin embargo me bloqueé al verlo-

-Tu reacción es completamente normal. Es natural que te sientas así-

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de cómo me siento? Naciste en una familia adinerada, tus padres te dieron todo lo que siempre has querido, incluso cuando tu padre murió seguías teniendo una familia y tu vida seguía siendo estupenda- le dijo casi gritando, su amigo no se contuvo más y le dio un golpe en la cara.

-No vine aquí a escuchar los llantos de una niña, sino a ver a mi amigo Eriol, el hombre que de la nada construyó un imperio, aquel que a pesar de a haber perdido a su familia logró salir adelante y convertirse en una de las personas más exitosas y honradas que conozco. Espero que la próxima vez que vuelva, pueda encontrarlo- y se fue dejándolo en el suelo. Cuando salió por la puerta Tomoyo entró.

-No imaginé que Shaoran viniese acompañado-

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tuve una pequeña charla con mi amigo-

-No debió haberte golpeado-

-No. Hizo lo correcto, lo necesitaba. Un verdadero amigo es sincero y directo aunque eso signifique decir verdades que uno no quiere escuchar. Creo que aún te debo una explicación- dijo incorporándose.

-Eriol no necesitas hacerlo-

-Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberte mentido, empezaré por el principio. Mi madre trabajaba como asistente en una importante compañía de publicidad, al poco tiempo de iniciar su trabajo la enviaron a trabajar con el gerente. Ella quedó enamorada de él, pero desgraciadamente él ya estaba casado y solo quería tener una relación casual, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, para evitar un escándalo la despidió y le dio una gran suma de dinero como "compensación". A pesar de todo, mi madre aún lo amaba y tenía la esperanza de que cuando yo naciera él abandonaría a su esposa y se quedaría con ella, no podía estar más equivocada.  
Debido a unas complicaciones en el parto, mi madre había perdido mucha sangre y no pudo sobrevivir, supongo que a veces la vida y la muerte vienen en pareja-

-Lo siento muchísimo, ahora entiendo porque me dijiste que tu padre estaba muerto-

-Y lo está, al menos para mí. Mis abuelos fueron mis padres y me criaron, como no teníamos mucho dinero hacía trabajos de medio tiempo e iba a la escuela de tarde. Gracias a mis buenas notas logré conseguir una beca para Oxford y allí fue donde conocí a Shaoran y a Takashi quienes estaban como estudiantes de intercambio. Los tres sentíamos que estábamos fuera de lugar: yo era un simple becado en una escuela de ricos y ellos provenían del otro lado del mundo, nos hicimos amigos al instante-

-Entiendo y luego tuviste la idea de empezar tu negocio-

-Las recetas originales provienen de aquí- dijo tocándose la sien con el dedo -Trabajé durante algunos años en una pastelería, allí aprendí mucho sobre gastronomía y dulces, Shaoran se encargó de poner el dinero y los contactos para iniciar la empresa y al cabo de un tiempo estábamos recibiendo pedidos a montones y recibiendo nuevos inversores-

-Eres el hombre más increíble y dulce que he conocido. Tus abuelos y tu madre estarían orgullosos de ti- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tomoyo ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche a mi lado? No quiero estar solo-

-No era necesario que me hagas esa pregunta, tenía pensado hacerlo de todas formas-

-No hay palabras que puedan describir lo maravillosa que eres-

-Solo hazme un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Date un baño, porque realmente pareces un vagabundo- dijo sonriéndole.

-Por ti, lo que sea-


	13. Chapter 13

**Fin de esta historia! Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que la han estado siguiendo y me han dejado sus comentarios en especial para HikariCaelum quien me ha dejado sus reviews en esta y otra historia que publique hace poco.  
**

**Abrazos :)  
**

**Capítulo 13**

**Epílogo**

Shaoran estaba en su casa leyendo unos papeles cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su estudio –Adelante-

-Hola, espero no interrumpirte algo importante-

-Siempre hay tiempo para un amigo, al menos espero que sigamos siéndolo-

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Eriol.

-Lamento haberte golpeado-

-No lo lamentas- dijo sonriendo -Pero aun así gracias, realmente necesitaba algo que me devolviera a la realidad, por pensar en lo que no tuve olvidé valorar lo que si tengo e importa-

-Fue un placer ayudarte. Espero que perdones mi curiosidad, pero quiero saber por qué razón ese sujeto vino hasta aquí-

-Quería mi ayuda, al parecer sus negocios no estaban bien últimamente y recordó que tenía un hijo al que creyó que podría chantajear emocional y económicamente usando el pretexto de "somos familia"-

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que viniera a pedirte a que lo ayudaras en su empresa, tu hermano no es famoso por su talento en el mundo de los negocios-

Eriol miró a su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa –Tú eres mi hermano-

Su amigo le correspondió la sonrisa -Sabes que amo a mis hermanas pero me hubiera gustado tener un hermano con quien compartir mi infancia, alguien que sea como tú- y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Un trago?- dijo Eriol luego de que se separaran.

-Oh Dios sí. Rápido, antes de que empecemos a usar lápiz labial y maquillaje- respondió riendo.

-Espera, antes de empezar a brindar hay un asunto que del que debes encargarte-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el castaño.

-Bueno digamos que vine a devolverte el favor que me hiciste ayer. Adelante, puedes pasar- y cuando vio quien entraba por la puerta su amigo se llevó tremenda sorpresa.

-Hola- dijo la chica con voz tímida.

-Sakura….¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo le dije que viniera, ambos necesitan hablar y aclarar ciertos asuntos entre ustedes. Buena suerte- respondió Eriol y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que la última vez que nos vimos dejamos algo pendiente-

-Supongo- dijo la chica.

-Mira no soy bueno con las palabras, pero voy a intentarlo. La verdad es que a pesar de las discusiones y los enfrentamientos que tenemos, siento algo por ti. No sé si es solo atracción física o algo más, pero de verdad me gustaría averiguarlo-

-Tú también me gustas Shaoran, a pesar de ser terco e inmaduro-

-Mira quién habla princesita consentida- respondió sonriendo y acercó su rostro hacia el de ella.

-Definitivamente eres malo con las palabras, pero lo dejaré pasar porque sabes usar los labios de la forma que me gusta- y empezaron a besarse.

* * *

-Lo sabía, fueron hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Eriol desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sólo necesitaban una pequeña ayuda de nuestra parte- respondió su novia.

-Yo diría que una gran ayuda, por cierto, hasta hace poco los miembros de la junta directiva me volvían loco porque querían poner una sucursal en Inglaterra yo les dije que era mejor esperar hasta el año que viene, de esa forma tendría tiempo para pensar acerca de cómo invertir ese dinero-

-Y ya se te ocurrió algo ¿Verdad?-

-Pues, he escuchado que hoy en día el negocio del arte está dando buenos dividendos y se me ocurrió que podríamos invertir en alguna compañía dedicada a ese rubro, ya sabes para tener algo de diversidad empresarial ¿De casualidad no conoces alguna?-

-Creo que sí- respondió sonriéndole.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre y yo podremos hacer buenos negocios, sólo espero que sea flexible ante el hecho de que salga con su hija-

-Probablemente le des una alegría, no deja de insistirme con que debería verme con más hombres y créeme encajas perfectamente en lo que ella busca para su hija-

-Ya que nuestros amigos estarán ocupados por un largo rato ¿Te gustaría hacer un recorrido por la casa de mi amigo? Tiene un jardín precioso que deberías ver-

-Por supuesto-

-En ese caso sígame señorita Daidouji- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Hasta el fin del mundo señor Hiragizawa- respondió dándole la suya y besándolo.

**Fin**


End file.
